Charmed: Life for the Halliwells 2
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: Another year of the Halliwell's life. Everyone is living in the manor. Phoebe is pregnant. Pure is back for for Good. Andy is a white lighter. Things are about to get more interesting, more fun, more disastrous, more crazy and more magical. Join the Halliwell's, in another year of b-days, holidays magic and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

January (New Year's, and two huge surprises.)

It was supper time on New Year's Eve. The Halliwell's had planned a party with close friends and family. Piper Halliwell and her husband Leo had just sat down at the table after serving everyone else. Piper's sisters Phoebe and Paige along with their husbands Coop and Henry were already at the table eating. Piper and Leo's sons, five year old Wyatt and four year old Chris, were managing to not make a mess with their meal for the first time. Their almost two year old daughter Melinda was sitting on a chair eating at the table like a big girl for the first time.

Paige and Henry's one year old twin daughters, Kat and Tamora, were still using their high chairs, and were having more fun throwing their spaghetti on the floor than eating it. Their seven month old son Henry JR was also throwing his spaghetti on the floor. Phoebe and Coop's one year old daughter P.J. was eating her spaghetti very messily.

Paige finally got annoyed at her children, and took their bowls away. She then orbed the spaghetti into the garbage can and then sat back down. They started screaming and banging their high chairs, so Paige gave them a second chance and orbed the bowls of Spaghetti back to them. The twins and baby Henry had been in the bad habit of throwing food, for the past three days.

Around seven, the sister's father Victor and the families friends Darryl his wife Sheila and their two sons arrived. Their witch friend Billie soon followed. This year, Phoebe had invited her boss Elise who came shortly after. Everyone gathered in the living room and chatted.

"Congratulations on the baby news" Elise told Phoebe and Coop.

"How many months are you now?" Sheila asked.

"I'm two months" Phoebe replied.

The adults talked while the children played for the next few hours. It soon came time for the count down.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Happy new year's!" everyone shouted.

Paige got up to make the toast.

"It is now the first day of 2009. We are gathered here with family and friends. I hope the New Year brings nothing but good to everyone. During this year, our children will grow, new powers may be discovered and our family will be bigger. To 2009."

"To 2009" everyone else said.

After that it was time for bed. The guests left and the family fell asleep fast. The next day, everyone got a huge surprise. Everyone was sitting in the living room playing a game of candy land when someone orbed in. Everyone looked up and the adults were shocked and their mouths were wide open. Standing in front of them smiling was Andy, the guy Prue had dated 11 years ago before he died, and he had just orbed in like a white lighter.

"Andy what the hell?" Piper said startled and very shocked.

"Surprise" Andy said.

"Andy you cannot just orb in here after being dead for 11 years, and just say surprise" Phoebe stated.

"Sorry, I'm a white lighter now, my reward for helping you and your sisters" Andy explained.

"Yeah, I figured that out, when did this happen?" Piper asked.

"Last week, I didn't come alone, the elders wanted to thank you for your service all these years" Andy revealed.

In a wave of blue light the best thank you orbed in. The sisters put their hands on their mouths to prevent them from screaming, as tears came down their cheeks. Standing in front of them was a beautiful woman with long dark hair, this woman was someone they cared about very much, it was their oldest sister Prue who had died seven years ago.

"Are you a white lighter too?" Piper asked sobbing

"No, I'm human again, the elders brought me back" Prue replied as she cried too.

"Are you here for good?" Paige asked

"Yes, I'm here for good, until we die of old age" Prue said and cracked a smile.

The sisters flung themselves at Prue and the four of them cried as they hugged. Andy joined in on the hug with the others.

"We need to celebrate, let's all go out for ice cream, my treat "Piper said wiping her eyes.

"I'll call Darryl and Sheila and invite them out with us, Darryl will want to see Andy and Prue, are you staying Andy?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, the elders said Prue and I could be together as long as we follow the rules, like you and Leo, Piper" Andy explained.

"Oh baby steps Andy" Prue said which made them both laugh.

The family arrived at dairy queen and Darryl arrived with his family. Victor and Billie also came along.

"Hi daddy" Prue said hugging victor.

"So are you returning to the police force?" Darryl asked Andy

"No, I'm a whitelighter now, like Paige" Andy replied.

"I'll make sure to visit though, the elders have already casted some magic of their own, whoever didn't know about magic, now think I left town instead of dying, same with Prue" Andy explained.

"Look mommy, I'm the ice cream monster" Chris said with his face covered in chocolate ice cream.

"I can see that, looks like the ice cream monster is going to take a bath when he gets home" Piper stated.

The family finished up with their ice cream and went home, where Leo gave Chris a bath. Meanwhile Wyatt played in his room, while the babies took naps, and the adult's talked up a storm. After his bath Chris joined Wyatt in their room and played trains with him. Leo joined the others in the living room and helped them set up a new TV, that Billie had gotten them for Christmas, since Piper blew up the last one.

"You know normal mothers ground their kids from the TV, they don't blow up the TV" Leo stated.

"Well normal children don't conjure things from the screen, normal children draw what they see on paper" Piper replied.

Once the TV was set up and working Piper called down the boys. The boys orbed down and Piper allowed them to watch some cartoons, while she and Paige, Piper and Prue made lunch. Coop, Henry and Phoebe went to tend to the babies, and Leo stayed behind to keep an eye on the boys with the others. The adults entered the living room with the babies and placed them on the floor. Piper called out "supper" so they picked them back up and placed them in their high chairs, except Melinda who now sat at the table like a big girl.

Once the boys were seated as well, Piper served them the food. The boys were sitting beside each other, which had been unusual lately. Everyone noticed and kept an eye out for signs of a fight coming. However, they didn't fight, the talked nicely. Although this was a surprise, no one made a big deal about it. Maybe Wyatt was growing up he was almost six.

"Chris do you want to colour with me after supper?" Wyatt asked

"Yes I do, Melinda do you want to colour with us too?' Chris asked their sister.

"Yes" Melinda replied.

"What are you going to colour?" Wyatt asked

"I'm going to colour a dragon" Chris answered.

"Puppy" Melinda shared.

"Cool I'm going to colour a dyno" Wyatt stated.

"I really hope P.J.'s going to get along with her new sister" Phoebe stated.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Piper asked

"She will be a Halliwell, and we're not known for having boys" Phoebe replied.

"Hello, example one, two and three" Piper said pointing to Wyatt, Chris and Henry JR.

"Ok Henry doesn't count, he was adopted, and you proved my point boys are very rare" Phoebe replied.

"Who wants to bet, Prue and Andy are going to have some kids" Phoebe said

"I'll take that bet" Piper agreed.

"Ok hold on, we're not even dating yet" Prue reminded them

"Yet? So does that mean we will?" Andy asked

"I'll think about it" Prue teased.

The rest of supper was silent. Afterwards Wyatt, Chris and Melinda coloured together, the twins flipped through a book over and over again, P.J. played with Henry and the adults relaxed on the couch. The kids were playing nice with each other which was rare. Then Tamora hit her sister after Kat tried to take the book away from her.

"Hey no, no, no we do not hit" Paige said picking up Tamora and placed her on the time out chair.

Henry comforted Kat who was still crying and Tamora stayed on time out. Once Tamora's timeout was over Paige had her hug Kat and say sorry. She was then allowed to continue playing and she decided to play nice.

"Must be nice to have a kids who can't orb out of time out" Piper remarked.

"We don't have to worry about that anymore, now that we have that magic Proof timeout room, which Chris loves so much" Leo stated.

Prue decided to turn on the camera and recorded the kids, but it turned out to be a bad time. The twins bit each other, Wyatt threw a train at Chris who threw a truck at him, baby Prue hit Melinda and then hit Henry JR. Prue turned off the camera. Henry and Paige put the twins on a timeout in the living room, Coop put P.J. on a timeout in the magic proof room along with Wyatt and Chris. Leo stayed in there to keep them from attacking each other.

"What is going on with them?" Phoebe said confused and shocked.

"I don't know, maybe they feel over crowded?" Paige suggested.

"Well whatever the reason, I hope it doesn't last much longer" Coop stated.

"Yeah but you could be right Paige, maybe their crowded, we should let them be on their own sometimes, let them breathe" Piper stated.

"You're right, sometimes they start fights for no reason, like there was no reason that Wyatt threw a train at Chris" Phoebe said.

"You know I could teach Wyatt how to make potions, that will give him his little only for me thing, Chris can learn how to scry" Piper said.

"And we can take the babies out one on one" Henry stated.

"That's a good idea, give them some quality time with their parents" Coop agreed.

Leo came back with the kids once their time out was over and Paige allowed the twins off time out as well. As the kids played, the adults told Leo the plan on getting the kids to get along better. Leo thought it over and agreed with them.

That night something weird happened to Phoebe. She was sitting on the couch, when all of the sudden she beamed into her room. Coop was sitting on the bed playing with baby Prue and looked confused.

"Honey did you beam me in here?" Phoebe asked her husband.

"No, maybe it was P.J." Coop said looking at his daughter.

Phoebe nodded and decided to stay in there with them. Then all of the sudden, she felt hungry and beamed into the kitchen. She was very confused and after getting a snack she beamed back to her room.

"Ok that's not normal, I'm not supposed to beam" Phoebe said confused.

"It's probably just P.J. playing a trick on us" Coop said and tickled P.J.

Phoebe laughed and Coop beamed P.J. to her crib at bedtime. As Phoebe closed her eyes to sleep, part of her felt it wasn't P.J. who was beaming her, it felt like she was doing it herself. It felt different from when P.J. or Coop beamed her. Eventually Phoebe forgot about it and drifted off to sleep. When P.J. woke up crying, Phoebe beamed to her room, but was too tired to realize. She took care of P.J. and then went back to her and Coop's room and fell asleep. Prue and Andy slept in the guest room.

The next day it happened again, Phoebe beamed into the kitchen while everyone had already started eating breakfast.

"Phoebe?" Piper said startled.

"What on earth, why am I beaming, I'm not supposed to be beaming" Phoebe said confused.

"I don't know, maybe you got a new power?" Leo said

"No only Cupids can have the power of beaming" Coop replied.

Phoebe sat down at the table and poured some cereal into a bowl and then poured in the milk. When she beamed out of her chair and then back again everyone exchanged looks.

"I'll go check with the elders see if they know what's going on" Paige said and orbed out.

"Are you feeling any different?" Piper asked

"No, unless you count morning sickness" Phoebe replied.

Paige orbed back in and everyone looked at her. Before she could say anything P.J. beamed out and Phoebe realized what it was on her own.

"My new baby, she already has her beaming power doesn't she" Phoebe said

"Yes, which is why you keep beaming" Paige confirmed.

"Let's just hope I don't beam out of work in front of everyone" Phoebe sated.

"Maybe you should work from home, until you're sure you can control it" Leo suggested

"Yeah you're right, it's a pretty cool power though" Phoebe agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **February (The Valentine's Day demons and surprise)**

It was February second, the morning of Wyatt's sixth birthday. Wyatt was excitedly getting dressed, he couldn't wait for his party. Beside him, Leo was getting Chris dressed. Piper was getting Melinda ready. Billie arrived early to help out and helped by taking care of the decorations.

Victor was the first guest to arrive, followed by Darryl and his family. Wyatt's friends soon showed up, most of the parents didn't stay.

Wyatt brought his friends into the living room where they played cops and robbers with Chris.

"So how does it feel to be six" Wyatt's friend Liam asked

"It's awesome" Wyatt said as he threw a balloon up in the air.

"You know it felt like I've been around all year, but seeing Wyatt already six makes me notice how much time I wasn't here" Prue told Piper.

"Yeah, but that's in the past, I'm just happy you're here to stay now" Piper said hugging her.

"Piper, freeze the room fast!" Phoebe suddenly said

Piper froze the room and saw the problem, Melinda was starting to orb a book that was out of reach to her. Piper waited until Melinda finished orbing the book to her and then unfroze the room.

"That was close, I saw Melinda looking at the book than at her hands that's been a key sign lately that she's going to orb something" Phoebe explained.

For the rest of the party the adults kept a closer eye on the young ones, who didn't know not to use magic in front of humans yet. For most of the party, Andy and Prue were together, they had been dating for almost a month. It wasn't long after they came back to life, when they started dating again. Andy even had a sudden surprise waiting for Prue on Valentine's Day.

After everyone had eaten supper, Piper and Leo came into the kitchen holding a cake, that had a lighten candle in the shape of a 6, as they sang the song.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Wyatt, happy birthday to you."

After Wyatt blew out the candle Leo served the cake.

"I feel like we sing that song every month" Piper remarked.

"Well, six out of the 12 months at least, and that's only counting the children" Paige stated.

After the cake was eaten it was time for Wyatt to open his gifts. He got books, toys, movies, clothes, games, and a DS. His biggest birthday surprise was waiting for him outside. Everyone followed Wyatt out the door and Wyatt screamed.

"A NEW BIKE!" Wyatt screamed out of joy.

Wyatt got on his new bike, and Piper placed a helmet on his head and tied it. Wyatt already knew how to ride a bike without training wheels, so he started pedaling down the street.

"Wyatt, where are you going, the party's not over yet" Piper called out as she ran after him.

The adults laughed at Piper and Wyatt. Piper finally managed to catch up and had him peddle home.

"Nice bike" Wyatt's friend Austin remarked

"Wow Wyatt, you went really fast" Wyatt's friend Cassidy said.

It wasn't long before dark, when all the parents came and picked up their kids. Once they were all gone, Wyatt put on his helmet and got back on his bike. Prue caught him just in time and stopped him.

"Wyatt honey, its dark out, and its February, you could slip on ice, you have to wait to use your new bike ok" Prue told him.

"Ok" Wyatt said disappointed.

The family went inside and put the children to bed. 20 minutes later, Piper quietly walked to the boy's room and opened the door. The boys were fast asleep and were really cute snuggling their favourite Teddy's.

"Good night sweetie, happy birthday, I love you both" Piper whispered and closed the door again.

On Valentine's Day morning Piper served everyone heart shape pancakes.

"Ok listen up, this family has never managed to have a good Valentine's Day, so I don't want anything to go wrong" Piper sternly said.

"Don't worry, I have a good feeling about this Valentine's Day" Andy stated

"And that means?" Prue asked.

"It's a surprise, you have to wait until supper tonight" Andy said.

Everyone except Prue knew what Andy's plan was, but Andy had forbidden them from telling her. Piper pretended not to know anything and sat down beside Leo and Prue and enjoyed her meal.

After breakfast, the boys, Melinda and the twins were making Valentine's Day crafts Henry was upstairs changing baby Henry, the other adults were sitting on the couch watching TV except Coop who was doing the house cleaning. P.J. was watching her cousins decorate. Then all of the sudden a demon attacked. The kids with orb shields used them, P.J. beamed out, the twins hid under the coffee table. Prue sent the demon flying which knocked him out when he hit the wall. After getting a good look at him, Piper blew him up. Paige orbed the books of shadows to her.

Piper and Prue flipped through the pages with her and Phoebe and found their demon.

"It was a demon of hate, they usually come around on Valentine's Day and destroy love by turning couples against each other" Prue read out loud.

"So it looks like there will be more" Piper said.

"I can track them, we're connected by magic" Coop revealed.

"Ok but you have to stay here tonight, we can't let one of these demons ruin Valentine's Day for Prue and Andy" Piper told him.

"OK seriously what is going on?" Prue asked with a grin on her face.

"Wait and see" Andy told her giving her a hug.

"Well there's one in town near quake" Coop said.

"OK, two teams, team one goes and kicks ass, team two is on kid duty, any takers for team one?" Piper asked.

"I'll take team one" Paige offered.

"Ok anyone else?" Piper asked.

"You're all chickens" Piper said as Paige orbed them both out.

At quake, Paige and Piper sot three people outside.

"Ok well those two are fighting, so I'm going to assume the one watching is our demon" Piper said.

At quake, Paige and Piper spotted three people outside.

"Ok well those two are fighting, so I'm going to assume the one watching is our demon" Piper said.

The demon spotted them, so Paige orbed his black ring, which is his power, into her hand and Piper blew him up. Paige then tossed up the ring and Piper blew it up in mid-air. Once they made sure it was destroyed, Paige orbed them back to the manor.

"Back so soon, well you're not done, there's another one at the beach" Coop informed them.

Paige orbed them to the beach and took care of the demon. When they got back Coop sent them to a movie theater, where Piper froze the room and blew up the demon, after Paige orbed the ring into her hand. After destroying the ring, Paige orbed them back to the manor again.

By the time supper time came, Paige and Piper had vanquished 10 of those demons. The family, except Piper brought the kids out for a meal leaving Prue and Andy to themselves. Well Coop hung around too on the lookout for any hate demons. Andy put his hand over Prue's eyes and led her outside. When he took away his hands, Prue saw a table for two set up in their back yard. Once they were seated Piper came along.

"My name is Piper, and I will be you're server tonight" Piper said handing them both a menu.

"I will have the pepperoni pizza" Andy decided

"And I'll take the pasta" Prue said.

"Ok that will be 400 dollars, would like anything to drink" Piper said laughing.

"Well if the drinks cost extra, than no thank you" Prue played along.

"Ok, well I guess I can give you a family discount" Piper teased and went back inside.

In the kitchen Piper ran into another Hate demon and blew him up angrily. She then grabbed the meals and served them to Andy and Prue without mentioning the unwanted visitor who stopped by. When Piper came inside the manor, Coop informed her of the three demons at P3. Piper went to her restaurant to find everyone fighting. She couldn't tell who the demon was, so she froze the innocents, and spotted her three demons.

Knowing their rings would keep them from dying, Piper froze them too and took the rings off their fingers. She then froze the innocents again and then blew up the demons. Afterwards she took the rings outside to the back of the restaurant and blew them up. She then drove home in her car. When she got home she received a text from Andy saying they were ready for dessert, even though dessert hadn't been part of the plan.

"What can I get you" Piper asked

"We decided to both get sundaes" Prue informed her.

Piper nodded and as she got the sundae ready, Piper texted Andy "Stop stalling."

Prue and Andy ate their ice cream.

Prue and Andy ate their ice cream.

"Ok, now for the surprise" Andy said.

"Prue I know that we've only been dating for a month, but I love you and we're perfect together.

Andy got up reached into his coat pocket and took out a ring box. He got down on one knee and as he opened the box he asked

"Prue Halliwell, will you marry me?"

Before she could answer, the sound of a demon being vanquished filled the air. Prue and Andy looked over at Piper.

"Don't mind me, as you were" Piper said entering the manor again.

Andy took her into her arms and then placed the engagement ring on her finger. After a big kiss, Prue literally ran into the manor and hugged her sister. The family then arrive and they all received hugs to. The poor boys were so confused when their aunt came running towards them and hugged them.

Andy joined them inside and Prue hugged him again. Once she calmed down Phoebe spoke.

"Surprise, you do not know how hard it was keeping that a secret."

Phoebe then looked at Andy who nodded.

"The best part is, everything is ready, the wedding is planned and you can have it when you want" Phoebe told her.

"I guess the best time would be in May, the only big event then is the twin's birthday" Prue said.

"Ok May it is, congratulations guys" Paige said hugging them.

The family hugged again and again and finally went to bed late that night. The babies even slept in because of going to bed so late. After hugs and Kisses, seven children and 8 adults went to sleep and had nothing but good dreams. Everything had been perfect, except the demons, and everyone went to sleep in good moods. The Halliwell's had finally had a good valentine's day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **March (When Luck ran out)**

It was Melinda's second birthday, it was also a cold morning in March. While Piper got Melinda dressed, the others waited in the living room, this was a family and Billie party

"There's the birthday girl" Prue said as Piper came down the stairs holding Melinda's hand.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Billie said

"Hey come give your auntie a hug" Phoebe said.

"OK my turn" Paige said once Melinda had hugged Phoebe.

Wyatt and Chris walked up towards Melinda, hugged her then brought her into the living room where they played with the toys along with their cousins. While they played the adults talked.

"So Phoebe, are you happy to finally be showing?" Billie asked

"Yeah, I can't believe it, I'm already four months pregnant, I wish I could keep her cool power after she's born though" Phoebe said.

"Andy and I set a certain date for our wedding, it's on May 12th" Prue announced.

"Hey Melinda, look at the camera honey" Leo said holding the video camera.

"HI daddy" Melinda said waving at the camera.

"Hi, how old are you today Melinda?" Leo asked

"Two" Melinda replied.

"And who are you playing with?" Leo asked.

"Wyatt and Chris" Melinda answered.

"Who are they?" Leo asked

"My brothers" Melinda said.

Leo smiled and put the camera on the other guests.

"Who else is here? Let's see, we have P.J. and Henry Jr" Leo said as he filmed them.

"And we have Tamora and Kat."

The twins smiled and waved at the camera and Leo moved on.

"And there's Melinda's mommy Piper, and her sisters Prue, Paige and Phoebe, and their husbands or almost husbands Andy, Coop and Henry."

Some of the adults ignored Leo and some waved at the camera, and Leo continued on.

"And Grandpa Victor's here, along with our good friend Billie" Leo said.

Leo turned off the camera and joined Piper on the couch. Andy got a call from the elders and excused himself before orbing out. Phoebe was in the middle of talking to Prue and Paige but suddenly beamed out. She came back in from the kitchen and apologised. Chris then came up to Piper.

"Hi honey, what's up?" Piper asked him

"Melinda orbed out" Chris informed her.

"Oh, and do you know why?" Piper asked

"No."

"Well can you use your powers to sense where she is?" Piper asked.

"Sure, ok I see her, she's in her room" Chris said.

Leo thanked him and orbed to Melinda. Leo found Melinda sitting on her bed looking in her toy box.

"Hi sweetie, are you looking for something?" Leo asked Melinda

"Yes, Silly" Melinda said.

Leo new this was the name of Melinda's favourite teddy bear, so he searched her room helping her look for it. Leo found the teddy on the floor between Melinda's bed and the wall. It always fell there during the night. Leo retrieved it and gave it to Melinda who thanked him and then orbed back into the living room. Leo orbed into the living room as well and joined his wife on the couch once again.

The party was fun and it was soon time for supper. Once everyone was seated in chairs or high chairs, Leo and Piper served everyone lasagna. The babies were very messy with this of course, which was the reason why Melinda sat in her high chair instead this time.

"We should get a dog, to clean up after them" Phoebe suggested.

"No way, we have enough trouble as it is, dogs need to be trained and they get into everything" Piper said.

"Before you get any ideas about sneaking in a dog, let me warn you, if you bring a dog into this house you'll be sleeping outside, and the dog will have your room" Piper warned Phoebe who nodded.

After supper Piper and Leo did what all parents do after supper on birthdays, they came into the kitchen singing while carrying the cake that had a lighten candle in the shape of the birthday persons age, in this case a 2.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Melinda, happy birthday to you."

Leo and Piper placed the cake down on the table in front of her and this year Melinda blew out the candle on her own. Piper and Leo then served the cake, and Prue was happy she could eat a piece this time. Andy orbed back just in time for a piece of cake, which meant skipping supper and going straight to dessert.

A few days later, Paige was in her room getting ready for work, Henry had already left for work. Paige put on her favourite pair of shoes and orbed out. Once she fully orbed outside the manor, she smelt something stinky. Paige looked down and realized she had orbed into dog crap. Paige sighed, took off her shoes and orbed back into her room where she put on another pair. Paige orbed back out and landed in the same spot.

"Oh come on!" Paige said frustrated as she took off those pair of shoes.

Paige repeated the steps and this time decided to orb to an alley close by her work. Paige then entered the building poo free. This is not were her bad luck ended though. On her way to the elevator she tripped over a skipping rope and fell over. Paige was happy to know no one had seen this, and she picked up the skipping rope and tossed it in the lost and found bin.

Henry was not having much luck either. He was sitting at his desk in his office and was attempting to sharpen a pencil. Once Henry took the pencil out of the sharpener, he tried to write on a piece of paper and the led broke instantly. Henry tossed the pencil in the trash and tried another. This pencil wouldn't stay sharpened either.

Henry then chose to use a pen, and when he started to write the pen stopped working. So Henry took it apart to fix it, which was a mistake because the pen exploded and Henry was sprayed with ink. He quickly opened his desk drawer where he usually kept napkins and it just so happened he was out.

"Leo" Henry called out.

Leo orbed in.

"What happened?" Leo asked trying not to laugh.

"My pen exploded, and I'm out of napkins, I would leave my office to get more, but I'd rather not be seen like this" Henry explained.

"Ok, napkins" Leo said.

Some napkins orbed into Leo's hand and he handed them to Henry. Henry wiped his face and when he looked down at the napkin and saw that it was spotless he was confused.

"It didn't work did it" Henry asked.

"No I didn't, and I don't know why, how about I orb you to Piper, maybe she can come up with something to remove the ink" Leo offered.

Henry agreed and took Leo's hand. Leo orbed them both to Piper and explained the situation.

"Well let's try some human tricks before going into magic" Piper said.

Meanwhile Phoebe wasn't having the best of luck. She was at work too about to type up her good copy of her advice Column. First, she couldn't get her user name and password right. Once she did manage to log in, the power went out, and her lap top shut off because of it. It was only for a short time though, and when the power went back on she opened her word document. However the word document froze right away and was not responding.

Things weren't going great for Prue either. Prue was standing on a bridge taking pictures of the ocean. A bird suddenly spooked her and she dropped her camera off the bridge, and she didn't manage to use her powers fast enough before it landed in the ocean. After shooting the bird a bad look, Prue made her way home. However her car wouldn't start, she was out of gas.

"Andy" Prue called out

Andy orbed to her and then orbed her home. At the manor Prue found Piper in the attic.

"Hey what you doing up here?" Prue asked her

"Making a potion to remove ink from Henry's face" Piper replied.

"Baby Henry? How did that happen?"

"Not baby Henry, adult Henry, and you'll have to ask him, he's in the kitchen" Piper said.

"Well I dropped my camera in the ocean today" Prue said

"Oh I'm sorry, I know you really liked that camera" Piper said.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to using it again after being dead for years" Prue stated.

Piper gave her sister a hug and then Prue went to check on the little ones while Piper went back to making the potion.

"You are getting so big" Prue said as she picked up baby Henry out of his playpen.

Prue walked over to the calendar with him and said "today you are exactly nine months old."

Suddenly a baby was crying near the stairs. Prue placed Henry in his play pen and went to see what the problem was. It turned out the safety gate on the stairs had fallen on P.J.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok, you're ok" Prue said picking her up and snuggling her.

Prue checked for any injuries on P.J. and didn't find any. Then there was a crash and a baby crying. Prue entered the living room and found Kat sitting beside broken glass. Prue used her powers to get the other babies away from there and then placed P.J. in the playpen. Prue rushed to Kat and saw a small cut on her arm. She used her powers to make the pieces of glass go into the garbage can and then brought Kat to the bathroom where the first aid kit was kept.

In the bathroom, Prue placed a bandage on Kat's arm and then brought her back into the living room. That's when Paige orbed in covered in mud, and Phoebe beamed in with her hair standing up. The other's joined them too.

"What happened to you two?" Prue asked.

"I was electrocuted by my computer" Phoebe replied

"I was on my lunch break and fell in a mud puddle" Paige answered.

"Ok Wait a minute, I dropped my camera in the ocean, Henry is full of ink, the safety gate fell on P.J., Kat was cut from broken glass" Prue said.

"Don't forget about stepping in dog crap twice, and tripping over a skipping rope" Paige said.

"Or the failed attempts to log in my own laptop, the power outage and the frozen word document" Phoebe added.

"And many broken pencils" Henry stated.

"Wow, this has been a bad day for the Halliwell's" Piper said.

Just then a leprechaun came in.

"Hello mates, I was told to warn you, lucks run out, this happens every 800 years, we'll have more by tomorrow" the leprechaun revealed.

"Really, YOU COULD HAVE WARNED US A LITTLE EARLIER, ITS ALREADY THREE IN THE AFTERNOON" Paige snapped.

Paige orbed the leprechaun out of the manor and stormed out of the room.

"And I thought you were dramatic" Phoebe said to Piper.

Piper smacked Phoebe's arm and smacked Prue's too since she laughed. Piper knew this was going to be a long day. No luck plus 8 magical adults and 7 magical children equalled chaos. This family was not going to do very well with no luck, Piper just hoped demons would wait till the next day to attack. However since this was a bad luck day, a demon did pay a visit.

Piper tried to blow him up but kept missing, same with the others. They decided it would be best to run. After picking up their kids, those who could orb or beam did and took the walkers along. They ended up on a beach in Florida, but no one really cared where they were. They simply got some hotel rooms and spent some time on the beach. It was hard for them to have fun knowing a demon was in their house.

When it got dark outside, the family ate at a nice restaurant and went to bed in their hotel rooms. The next morning after having a nice breakfast, they decided to head home to see if luck was back. They managed to orb back to the manor.

"Well we ended up where we were supposed to, that's a good sign" Piper said.

The adults put the children together on the floor.

"Wyatt orb shield" Piper told her son who activated his orb shield to protect him, his siblings and cousins.

The adults searched for the demon in the manor but didn't find him. They checked the attic and the book of shadows was still there. When they were about to leave the demon shimmered in and Prue sent him flying and then Piper blew him up. Luck was back, which was very good news for the Halliwell's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **April (Double trouble and Wyatt vs Wesley)**

It was an afternoon in April, Prue, Piper and Melinda had just arrived at Wyatt's school to pick him up. The three of them approached the kindergarten area and found Wyatt sitting on a chair against the wall. His teacher spotted them and approached them.

"Mrs. Hudson, is Wyatt on timeout?" Piper asked Wyatt's teacher.

"Yes he is, he got into a little fight with another boy, he threw some blocks at him and pushed him into a desk" Mrs. Hudson replied.

"Wyatt, your time outs over, your mother is here" Mrs. Hudson called to Wyatt.

Wyatt picked up his bag that was lying on the fence and walked out through the gate once Mrs. Hudson ponded it. While he walked home with his family he explained everything.

"His name is Wesley, I hate him, and he's mean and thinks he's better than me at everything."

"Wyatt you can't hurt other people" Piper said.

"I know but he started it, he dumped a water bottle on me, and then threw sand at me, I had to do something, the teacher was busy."

"You know you're going to go on a time out for this" Piper said

"I know, I wish he would go on a time out" Wyatt said.

"Maybe he does go on timeouts" Prue said.

"No he said he doesn't" Wyatt stated

"Well sometimes kids lie" Prue said.

"I think he's a demon" Wyatt said.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you cannot go around accusing people of being demons unless you have absolute proof, has this kid ever done magic?" Piper stated.

"Not in front of me, but that doesn't mean he doesn't at his house. I'm a white lighter witch and no humans see me use my powers, it's the rules" Wyatt stated.

"He's not a demon, demons don't follow the rules, they don't care about using magic around mortals" Prue told him.

Half an hour later, Wyatt and Wesley were in a wrestling ring, there was also an announcer there.

"In this corner we have the awesome white lighter witch Wyatt Halliwell!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"And in this corner we have the no good demon Wesley" the announcer said as the crowd booed.

"Let the magic match begin" the announcer said then disappeared.

Wyatt used his telekinesis power to send Wesley flying. Wesley got up and charged at Wyatt who orbed out of the way. Wesley threw an energy ball at Wyatt who held out his hand and said "energy ball." At his command the energy ball orbed into Wyatt's hand and he threw it at Wesley. Wesley got hit and collapsed on the mat, the announcer came back onto the ring.

"Wesley is down, the winner is Wyatt" the announcer said holding up Wyatt's hand.

The crowd cheered and Leos shouted out "that's my son!"

Melinda screamed out "that's my brother!"

Wyatt looked at his mother who said "Wyatt honey, come and eat."

Wyatt opened his eyes and found himself back in his bedroom, it had been such a good dream.

"What did you say mom?" Wyatt asked looking at Piper.

"I said come and eat, it's supper time" Piper repeated.

Wyatt orbed them both down to the kitchen and they seated themselves at the table. Leo served them the steak and mash potatoes then seated himself back at the table. Kat threw her mash potatoes at her sister, and Tamora threw mash potatoes back at her.

"Hey girls, no we don't throw food" Paige told them.

The twins threw some mash potatoes at Paige and high fived each other.

"That's it, room" Paige said angrily waving her hand at them which orbed them to their room.

"Those two have been causing trouble lately, do you think they've started their terrible twos?" Coop said.

"I don't know, they're not even two yet, their birthday is only next month" Henry said.

"Well kids can start their terrible twos as early as three months before their second birthday" Coop stated.

"Oh wonderful, like it wasn't enough trouble keeping the seven children all under control without the terrible twos in the house" Piper stated.

"Wyatt why are you attacking your meat?" Chris asked his brother

"The meat is Wesley" Wyatt answered.

"You named your meat Wesley?" Chris asked

"No, Wesley is a demon child at my school who likes to beat me at everything" Wyatt stated.

"Demon child?" Phoebe asked looking at Piper

"Wesley is a kid in Wyatt's class whom Wyatt doesn't get along with" Piper explained.

"Auntie Phoebe, can you come to school with me tomorrow and use your power to see if he feels evil?" Wyatt asked

"I don't think your mommy would be ok with that" Phoebe responded.

"If Auntie Phoebe does this, will you stop calling Wesley a demon child and leave him alone?" Piper asked

"If he's not a demon than yes" Wyatt said.

"OK then, if Auntie Phoebe wants to, its fine with me" Piper decided.

"OK, I'll do it" Phoebe agreed.

Wyatt smiled and started eating his supper properly. Henry got a feeling he needed to check on the twins. Upstairs Henry entered the twin's room and found the room a complete mess. The floor was covered in toys and books, the twins were jumping on the bed.

"Paige" Henry called out.

Paige orbed in and gasped as she saw the mess. She orbed some things out of the way to make a path to the twins. Henry and Paige each picked up one of the girls and carried them out of the room. They put them in the magic proof room which was the only empty room. Once Henry and Paige had left the room they talked.

"What are we going to do about them?" Paige said

"No clue, they don't have their powers but they're still hard to handle, I think we need to ask a mortal parent" Henry suggested.

"You're right, you know what, we can ask Darryl and Sheila, they know our secret and can help us with none magical children" Paige realized.

"OK, let's give them a call tomorrow" Henry agreed.

The next day while getting ready for school, Phoebe had a talk with her unborn baby.

"Ok little one, we are going to a public place today, so no beaming mommy ok."

Phoebe met Wyatt at the front door and tied him in the car. Once they arrived at Wyatt's school Phoebe introduced herself to his teacher.

"Hi you must be Wyatt's teacher Mrs. Hudson, I'm his aunt Phoebe Halliwell" Phoebe introduced herself.

"Yes Piper called and said you would be joining us, come on in" Mrs. Hudson said opening the gate to let Wyatt and Phoebe in.

"Piper told me to keep Wyatt away from Wesley, can you tell me which kid that would be?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh yes, that little boy by the classroom door is Wesley" Mrs. Hudson informed her pointing to a little boy around Wyatt's height and age with brown hair.

When Mrs. Hudson was busy greeting other parents and their children, Phoebe took her chance and walked up to Wesley.

"Hi are you Wesley?" Phoebe asked the boy.

"Yeah, who are you?" Wesley asked

"I'm Wyatt's aunt Phoebe."

"Are you a loser to?"

Phoebe didn't respond and instead joined Wyatt again.

"So is he a demon?" Wyatt asked

"No, but he is mean" Phoebe stated.

"Yeah tell me about it" Wyatt said.

"Yeah, Wyatt I want you to stay away from him ok, he's not very nice and you don't deserve it" Phoebe told him.

"Ok, but what if he comes to me?" Wyatt asked

"Tell your teacher he's bugging you, even if she's busy, then play with your friends" Phoebe told him.

Wyatt nodded and the school bell rang. Phoebe retrieved Wyatt's bag from the gate and took Wyatt's hand as they entered the classroom. The first thing they did was circle time. This was when all the children sat on a circular carpet in front of a chair that the teacher sat on, at this time the teacher went over what day of the week it was and other stuff. Phoebe sat down on the carpet far away from Wesley, and Wyatt sat on her lap. Keeping Wyatt away from Wesley was not the only reason Phoebe used to avoid Wesley, she also couldn't stand feeling his attitude and pride of being mean and hate.

Meanwhile back at the manor the twins were having a huge tantrum, and only Piper, Prue and Coop were home to handle it. Billie was finished college but Piper knew it wouldn't be fair to her if they always asked her to help them with the kids. The tantrum got so bad, the adults had to keep the other kids away from them.

"KAT GET BACK ON TIME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Piper shouted as she chased Kat out of the living room.

"Ok your timeout is over Tamora, what did you learn?" Prue asked

"Hitting is fun but bad" Tamora said getting of her chair and running out of the room.

Prue rolled her eyes at the ceiling and Piper came back in holding a screaming Kat. Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen so Prue went to investigate. Coop came downstairs and joined Piper in the living room.

"Ok Chris is playing in his room, P.J., Melinda and baby Henry are napping, how's everything going down here?" Coop informed and asked.

"Not good, Tamora just threw all the pots and pans out of the bottom cabinet" Prue said carrying a screaming Tamora into the living room.

"We have a baby lock on the door" Piper said as Prue placed Tamora back on timeout.

"I'll go clean that up" Coop said leaving the room.

Meanwhile at kindergarten things were about to get interesting. Wyatt had just finished drawing a picture and Wesley came over holding his.

"Look at that, my picture is awesome and yours is lame" Wesley said.

Wyatt started crying and Phoebe could feel that he went from feeling proud of his drawing to feeling like garbage. This was too much for Phoebe.

"Look Wesley, that was not nice, you're a very mean little boy, leave my nephew alone" Phoebe told him off.

"Or what?" Wesley talked back.

"Or I'll tell your mommy and daddy when they pick you up" Phoebe threatened.

"My picture is not lame, yours is" Wyatt stood up for himself while sobbing.

"Oh yeah, let's see whose lame, every time we make something today, we show it to all the kids, if they like mine better I win, if they like yours better you win" Wesley said with his arms crossed.

"You're on" Wyatt told him.

"Ok children, it's now time to show your drawings, come sit on the magic carpet" Mrs., Hudson said seating herself in the chair in front of the carpet.

"Who would like to go first?" Mrs. Hudson asked

"Wyatt and I will" Wesley said pulling Wyatt to his feet.

As the boys faced the class, Phoebe and Mrs. Hudson exchanged worried looks.

"Ok boys and girls, we need you to tell us which picture you like better" Wesley said.

"This is my picture, it's my family, this is mommy and daddy, my brother Chris, my baby sister Melinda, and these are my cousins and my aunts, and these are my uncles" Wyatt explained showing everyone the picture.

"This one is mine, it's a doggy drinking milk" Wesley said showing his picture.

"Ok raise your hand if Wyatt's is better" Wesley told the kids.

Wyatt's friends and many other classmates raised their hands, and Mrs. Hudson counted the raised hands and wrote the number on the chalk board under Wyatt's name.

"Ok now raise your hand if mine is better" Wesley said.

Wesley's friends and a few other classmates raised their hands. Mrs. Hudson counted the raised hands and wrote the number on the chalk board under Wesley's name.

"Who won" Wesley rudely asked his teacher.

"Well Wesley you have 10 votes, and Wyatt's you have 20, which means Wyatt won" Mrs. Hudson announced.

"Ok you got lucky, but I'll win the next one" Wesley told Wyatt

"Ok good luck" Wyatt said.

For the rest of the day the twins were still causing trouble at every chance. Both Wyatt and Wesley won at different things. By the last activity, they were tied, this last activity would break that tie. The activity was to play pretend and have the others guess what they were pretending to be. They were not allowed to talk.

"Ok Wesley you're first" Mrs. Hudson said.

Wesley walked up to the front of the class and pretended to be an astronaut walking on the moon. Took many guesses before one little boy got right.

Wesley sat down and Wyatt got up, he already knew what to do, the one thing he loved pretended he was, a cowboy. Wyatt pretended to ride a horse and when he pretended to do that thing with a rope to catch a horse or bad guy, a little girl guessed it correctly.

"Ok Wyatt is the winner, sorry Wesley but it took the kids less time to guess with Wyatt" Mrs. Hudson said.

The kids clapped and Wyatt ran to his aunt and gave her the biggest hug with a huge smile on his face. Phoebe loved feeling his pride and happiness. She hugged him tightly and felt her pride for him. Phoebe was happy to know that Wesley wouldn't be hurting her little nephew any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **May (A double birthday and a wedding)**

It was a few days into May and the twin's birthday. Again it was just a family party, except Darryl and his family, along with Billie and Elise were also coming. When all the guests had arrived, Paige and Henry came down the stairs holding the twin's hands. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda ran up to the twins, hugged them, then brought them into the living room, the adults then followed.

"Oh Paige, your girls are beautiful, and little Henry's so cute, how old is he?" Elise asked

"Henry's 11 months old, his birthday is next month" Paige answered.

"Mama, up" P.J. said trying to get on her mother's lap.

"This is P.J.? she's so cute, I haven't seen her since she was first born" Elise said.

"Does she have any powers yet?" Elise asked

"Yes, she can beam, it's the cupid version of orbing" Phoebe replied.

"This little one has the power too but I can't control it, which is why I'm working from home, until she's a few months old" Phoebe said stroking her stomach.

"Oh Elise, meet my oldest sister Prue, she came back from the dead back in January" Phoebe introduced as Prue sat down beside them.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you don't mind me asking, are you a ghost?" Elise asked Prue

"No I'm human again, the same witch I was before I died" Prue replied.

"No girls, come on you don't want a timeout on your birthday" Paige said as she tried to stop them from colouring on the wall.

The girls listened for once and gave the markers to their mother. Paige and Henry had learned a lot from Darryl and Sheila on raising normal children.

"So Paige have you and Henry decided when you're going to give the twins their powers back?" Darryl asked

"Well we were thinking when they're around four" Paige answered.

"They'll be just old enough to learn how to use them and when to use them: Henry added.

"The only reason we binded their powers was because Tamora set the house on fire when she was a few months old" Henry explained.

"Do you think Henry Jr will get jealous since he's a mortal with no power?" Billie asked

"Maybe, but Paige and I will make sure he knows he's special in his own way" Henry stated.

"So are you guys still writing that parenting book you were talking about?" Sheila asked

"Oh gosh, we haven't had the time" Coop replied.

"We were thinking of starting it in September, with both Wyatt and Chris at school, and the girls at pre-school, we'll have much time to get started, we'll only have to look after two babies instead of 7 later 8 when Phoebe has her baby" Piper revealed.

"So Phoebe, have you and Coop come up with any names?" Elise asked

"Well, we have a few in mind, but we can't decide, lately we've been just coming up with middle names" Phoebe said.

"So who did you pick as her middle name" Prue asked.

"Do you always pick someone your close to as a middle name for your kids, I mean Wyatt Matthew, Melinda Phoebe, Tamora Piper, and Kat Billie" Darryl asked.

"It's a family tradition, a way we show people how much they mean to us, and I'm not going to tell you, you have to wait until she's born" Phoebe explained and said.

"I'm going to laugh so hard in your face if it turns out to be a boy" Piper told Phoebe who punched her in the arm for the comment.

"Are Wyatt and Chris the only male Halliwell's?" Elise asked

"Yeah, and baby Henry doesn't count of course since he was adopted" Paige said.

"I remember how surprised I was when I found out Wyatt was and still is a boy was" Piper recalled.

"I remember grams' reaction, I believe her words were, Wyatt, isn't that a silly name for a girl?" Phoebe recalled.

"Speaking of grams, when are you going to have P.J.'s Wiccaning?" Paige asked

"I was thinking in December around Christmas time" Phoebe said.

A few hours later it was time for supper. The meal was pizza, so Melinda and the twins were allowed to sit on chairs at the table like big kids, while P.J. and Henry were still in high chairs. Coop came around and served everyone their slices of pizza, then served himself as he sat down at the table beside Phoebe.

"So where's Andy?" Darryl asked

"With one of his charges, he left early this morning, it must have been serious" Prue replied.

"He can't get hurt can he?" Darryl asked concerned.

"He's dead, the only thing that can kill him now is a dark lighters arrow" Paige explained.

"That's what happened to little Henry's rea right?" Darryl asked spelling out mom so the kids wouldn't worry and so Henry wouldn't understand.

"Yeah, that's right" Paige confirmed.

Once everyone had eaten their pizza, it was time to bring out the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kat and Tamora, happy second birthday to you."

Paige and Henry placed the cake on the table in front of the twins and they blew out the candle together. Afterwards Henry and Paige served the birthday cake. After cake and gifts, the kids played for a while longer and after the guests left it was time for bed.

In the boy's room, Piper and Leo had just finished reading their children a bedtime story. After hugging the boys and tucking them in bed, Piper carried the almost asleep Melinda out of the room and Leo followed after turning off the light. They went to Melinda's room and placed her in her big girl bed. After tucking her in, Piper and Leo hugged and kissed her and left her room after turning off the light.

In P.J.'s room, Coop placed P.J., who was already asleep, in her crib. Phoebe just blew her a kiss since she couldn't bend down anymore. Coop leaned forward and gently kissed his daughter's cheek. Phoebe and Coop then left after turning off the light.

In Henry Jr's room, adult Henry placed the sleeping baby in his crib as he listened to Paige singing to the twins in the other room. He always thought she had a beautiful voice and loved hearing her sing to the twins every night. Henry joined Paige and once she was done her song, he took Kat into his arms and tucked her in her big girl bed he had bought a week before. Paige tucked in Tamora in her big girl bed Henry had bought the same day.

On May 12th Prue was in her room getting ready for her big day. She went to the mirror and admired herself in her wedding dress. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Prue invited.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked in in smiling.

"You look beautiful: Piper said and carefully gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Paige asked

"Excited, and also scared" Prue replied.

"I felt the same way on my wedding day" Phoebe admitted.

The sister's hugged again. Wyatt knocked on the door and walked in.

"Daddy told me to tell you it's time" Wyatt said.

"Ok honey, thank you" Prue thanked.

In the living room the music started and the guests stood up. Melinda and the twins, who were the flower girls, walked down the aisle first, tossing flowers on the way. Next Wyatt and Chris, who were the ring bears, walked down the aisle. Piper, Phoebe and Paige, who were of course the maid of honors, walked down the aisle after them, followed by the bride, Prue.

Andy watched and smiled as Prue waked down the aisle and took his hands in hers. The music stopped, the guests seated themselves and grams spoke

"We are gathered here today, to Marry Andy Trudeau and Prudence Halliwell, in holy matrimony."

"Before we begin, if anyone is opposed to this marriage, speak up now" grams said.

The crowd remained silent so grams continued.

"Andy, do you take this women to love and to cherish, through the good and the bad, for richer or for poorer, though health and sickness, until death do you part?" grams asked

"I'm already dead, but yes I do" Andy said making everyone laugh.

"And do you Prue take this man to love and to cherish, though the good and the bad, for richer or for poorer, though health and sickness, until death do you part?" grams asked.

"I do" Prue replied.

"Alright, Andy you may now say your vows" grams said.

"Prue, I promise to love and appreciate you, and to always have time for you no matter how busy my career makes me" Andy vowed.

"Ok Prue you may you say your vows now" Grams said.

"Andy, I promise to love you and stay by your side no matter what problems we face whether they be magical or mortal" Prue vowed.

"May I have the rings please" grams asked.

The boys approached grams and handed her the rings. They then got back into place. Andy took the first ring and slipped it on Prue's ring finger on her right hand. Prue slipped the second ring on Andy's ring finger on his right hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" grams announced.

Andy and Prue shared a big kiss and everyone stood up and clapped. Prue then hugged her sisters, and family. Afterwards everyone dug into the meal that was followed by the cake for dessert. After the wedding was over and Prue and Andy were upstairs having couple time Piper, Phoebe and Paige talked.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like Prue is rushing her life?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked

"Well she just came back from the dead four months ago, and she's already married" Phoebe said.

"I see what you mean, she only dated Andy for a month before accepting his marriage proposal" Piper said.

"Do you think she's rushing her life because she's concerned how long it will be this time?" Paige asked.

"Could be, if I came back from the dead I would want to get everything I want to do in my life done as soon as possible" Phoebe stated.

"Should we talk to her about it?" Paige asked

"No, knowing Prue she'll deny it, she'd say, she dated Andy more than once before they both died" Piper replied.

"I don't think we need to worry, she'll probably slow down when she realizes she has a long life ahead of her, because we are not going to let her out of our sight, and we will never let her get hurt again" Phoebe said.

"And it's not like she rushed into parenthood" Paige stated

"Yeah, in this house, we don't only parent our own kids, we end up parenting all of them" Piper said.

"Speaking of our kids, where are they?" Paige asked concerned.

"Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are upstairs reading with Leo and Coop, Henry took the twins out for a late night stroll, baby Henry is sleeping and so is baby Prue" Piper informed them.

"What would we do without you?" Phoebe asked

"Well since I cook, and can watch the kids during the day, you'd probably go crazy without me" Piper stated.

"You are so right" Paige agreed hugging her along with Phoebe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **June (A birthday and trouble at magic camp)**

June had come and so had Henry's first birthday. It was a family party with Billie. Not much was planned, it was a come up with the plan as it goes kind of party. Patty and grams had also been summoned for the party. Sam also came, which had been a surprise to Paige, who didn't think he'd come and hadn't even invited him.

"Didn't expect to see me here did you?" Sam asked Paige

"Honestly Sam, no" Paige replied.

"Sam, what happened to dad?" Sam asked his daughter.

"His daughter got tired of waiting for him" Paige responded a little upset and hurt.

"Yes I know, but let's not get into that today, its Henry's first birthday" Sam said.

"I didn't even know you knew his name" Paige said.

"Of course I do, just because I haven't been around, doesn't mean I haven't been keeping up" Sam stated.

"And for your information, I've been trying to visit, but the elders really have me working" Sam revealed.

"Really? I'm sorry I didn't know, but it will take time to forgive you" Paige said.

"I completely understand, I'll try to visit more often" Sam stated.

"Since you're here, I do have a question, do the twin's red hair come from your family?" Paige asked.

"No, must be some Halliwell ancestor" Sam replied.

For supper the family ate spaghetti, the little ones had sauce all over their face and the twins were back to throwing their food.

"Girls stop it" Paige said.

"No" Kat said

"Would you like to go to your room?" Paige asked

"No" Tamora answered.

"Then eat nicely" Paige said.

"So boys are you excited for magic camp, it starts tomorrow?" Paige asked.

"I am very excited, I can't wait to see my friends again" Wyatt stated.

"And I can't wait to use my powers with other kids for a change" Chris stated.

The next day once the boys were ready to go, Piper brought them to magic camp. This camp was invisible as were the campers and leaders to the mortal's eye. When two identical girls waved at Wyatt, he ran to them with Chris. Piper waved, signed them in and went back home.

During a game of telekinesis soccer, Chris got thirsty. While taking a drink from his bottle a little girl two years older named Claire came up to him.

"Hey Chris, you're not good at this game, you should sit this one out, so you don't get in the way of the good players" Claire told him.

Chris nodded and sat on a bench nearby feeling disappointed in himself for being a bad player. He felt like crying but kept his tears in when Wyatt came up to him.

"Hey come on Chris, come play the game" Wyatt told him.

"No thanks, I don't want to play, I'll wait until you're done this one" Chris lied.

"Are you sure?"

Chris nodded so Wyatt went back to the game. As Chris watched the other children have fun he let a few tears out. However he wiped them away and pretended nothing was wrong when Wyatt came back once the game was done.

"So do you want to play orb and seek?" Wyatt asked

Chris nodded and followed his brother to a group of children about to play another round.

"Ok Chris you can be the seeker ok" the leader told him.

Chris nodded and closed his eyes. As he counted to five, the other children orbed to different locations. Chris finished counting and looked around, he spotted a boy name Rex peeking from behind a bush. Chris orbed to him and said "I found you."

"That was too fast you have the power of sensing, you cheated" rex accused.

"No didn't I saw you peeking" Chris clarified.

"Liar, you sensed where I was, I'm telling" Rex said and left to find the leader.

"I didn't cheat" Chris said as he sat down on the spot.

Chris buried his head in his knees and sobbed. He knew he didn't cheat, he knew better. Rex came back with the leader.

"Chris, Rex told me you used your sensing power to cheat, is this true?" the leader asked

"No, I saw him peeking from behind this bush, that's how I found him so fast, my mommy taught me never to cheat" Chris said.

"Ok, but I'm sorry Chris, I can't let you play, even if you didn't cheat, I can't risk it" the leader decided.

Chris nodded and sensed for Wyatt then orbed to him.

"You found me" Wyatt said.

"I'm not playing anymore" Chris informed him.

"Why not?"

"Rex told the leader I used my sensing power to find him, but I didn't, I found him fair and square" Chris said.

"I believe you, I know you wouldn't cheat, mom taught us not to" Wyatt stated.

Wyatt hugged his brother and decided to play a made up game together. During lunch Claire came up to Chris who was sitting beside Wyatt.

"Hey stupid, give me those cookies" Claire demanded.

"No my mommy made those cookies for me and Wyatt" Chris refused.

"Give them to me right now, or I'll send you flying" Claire threatened.

Wyatt activated his orb shield around himself and Chris so that Claire couldn't touch him.

"He said no, go away you brat, and leave my brother alone" Wyatt told her off.

"Or what, you'll tell the leader, only a baby would do that" Claire stated.

"I'll send you flying or orb you to a volcano" Wyatt threatened.

"I'm telling" Claire said

"Ok you big baby" Wyatt replied.

Claire screamed out on the top of her lungs and two leaders rushed over.

"Wyatt threatened me" Claire tattled taled.

"She started it" Wyatt said.

"He's lying" Claire lied.

"No I'm not, she was trying to steal our cookies, and she said if we didn't give them to her, she was going to send Chris flying, that's why my orb shield is up" Wyatt explained.

"All three of you leave each other alone" the leaders said and left.

"I'll get you back" Claire threatened and walked back to her spot.

"Thanks for standing up for me" Chris thanked his brother.

"Anytime" Wyatt replied.

Later Claire was pushing Chris around again. She sent him flying and he landed against a tree and broke his ankle and arm. Wyatt spotted it a little too late and orbed over to him. Wyatt activated his orb shield to protect him and his brother. Wyatt didn't know what was wrong with Chris but knew he was in pain. So he put his hand over his brother and golden light came from it at as he healed Chris.

"Can you get up?" Wyatt asked.

Wyatt helped Chris up on his feet and took down the shield and turned to Claire.

"That's it, LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE, ZOO!" Wyatt snapped waving his hand at Claire which orbed her to the closest zoo.

Chris still had little trouble walking since Wyatt's healing powers hadn't fully developed yet. He called out for his father and when Leo orbed in he fully healed Chris. Chris lied to his father about what had happened, so Leo left the boys at magic camp and orbed back home.

For the rest of the day Wyatt stayed by Chris's side in case he needed to use his shield again. Instead of playing the organised games the boy's played their own games together. No one even asked them if they knew where Claire was, but they were looking for her. Chris orbed her into the bathroom, and Wyatt used his telekinesis power to jam the door.

When Leo picked them up, Wyatt and Chris didn't mention Claire, but they did mention Rex.

"You were telling the truth about not cheating right?" Leo asked

"Yes I don't cheat" Chris replied.

"I'm very proud of you son, for not cheating and for not getting even" Leo stated.

Chris was proud of himself, but he also felt guilty about Claire, even though it was Wyatt who orbed her to the zoo. The next day the boys packed extra food for Claire in case she was still trapped in the bathroom. However, when Paige dropped them off, they discovered the bathroom door had been blown off its hinges. Claire was happily playing with friends.

"She must have used her telekinesis power to blow off the door" Wyatt stated.

"We have that power too, I wonder if we can do that" Chris said

"Let's not test it" Wyatt stated

Suddenly Claire spotted them and used her power to bring them forward.

"Hear us out, we're very sorry, we brought you cookies" Chris said.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too, I was just having a bad day yesterday, thanks for the cookies though, we can share them" Claire replied.

"Let's be friends" Claire offered.

"As long as it's ok with Chris" Wyatt said.

"It's ok as long as you're nice to us" Chris decided.

The three of them did have a good time together. Claire helped Chris practice playing telekinesis soccer. Claire even mentioned she had fun at the zoo the day before. When Piper, Leo and Melinda picked them up, the boys introduced their new friend.

"This is Claire, Claire this is our mom Piper, our dad Leo and this is our little sister Melinda" Chris introduced.

"Claire's already seven" Wyatt stated.

On the way home, the boys told their parents all about their day at magic camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **July (The magic switch)**

On a warm morning in July, Piper was making breakfast when Wyatt called for her sounding panicked. Piper raced to his room.

"Wyatt honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked

"I can't orb" Wyatt whined.

"Really, ok try using your telekinesis power."

Wyatt lifted his hand at a book on the floor near his bed and waved his hand towards the door. Nothing happened the book didn't even budge.

"Trying orbing it into your hand" Piper told him.

"Book" Wyatt said holding out his hand.

The book didn't move or orb anywhere. Piper took a pair of scissors out of Wyatt's school bag and cut her arm just enough to bleed a little.

"Try healing my arm" Piper instructed.

Wyatt put his hand over his moms arm and tried to heal her but nothing happened. Piper then faced Wyatt's garbage can and swung her arms forward in an attempt to blow it up. Nothing happened, her powers were gone too. Piper and Wyatt went took the long way down to the living room and called everyone in.

"Ok I need you all to try to use your powers, Wyatt's are gone and so are mine, first I'll try to freeze the mortals here" Piper stated.

Piper swung her arms forward and no one froze.

"Ok Prue, try your powers" Piper instructed.

Prue tried to move the TV with her telekinesis power but the TV stayed where it was. Prue then tried to astral project but couldn't.

"Ok, yours are gone too, Phoebe now you"

Phoebe tried levitating but stayed on the ground, she tried reading Baby Henry's emotions but her mind was blank. Phoebe picked up a candle off the table and concentrated trying to get a premonition, nothing happened.

"Mine are gone too" Phoebe said concerned.

"Ok Paige you try" Piper said.

Paige tried orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Healing piper's arm, and Hovering none of them worked. She also tried Glamouring, Photokinesis, Orb Shield, cloaking, and Remote Orbing, none of her powers worked.

Leo and Andy tried their white lighter powers which no longer worked either. Coop tried his Cupid powers and they didn't work. Chris had no luck with his powers as well as Melinda. P.J. couldn't use her beaming power. Then something very weird happened.

"Auntie Paige, baby Henry just turned the lamp to ice" Wyatt informed her pointing to the lamp.

"What?! So if Baby Henry can do magic, and we can't…" Paige said as she picked up a book.

Paige suddenly turned around and threw the book at her husband who orbed out of the way.

"Hey what was that for?" Henry said.

"I was trying to see if you somehow got powers too, you did, mine, or Paige's or Leo's or Andy's" Paige said.

"Yeah, why was I able to do that?" Henry asked

"I don't know, but I want to find out, since I can't orb to the elders, you have to orb me there" Paige said.

"How do I do that?"

"Think of who you want to orb and where or to who you want to orb them, then just wave your hand at me" Paige explained.

"The Elders" Henry said waving his hand at Paige who orbed out at his command.

Once Paige arrived there, wherever there is, she spotted and elder.

"Rosie, I want answers, why do my powers not work, or my sister's or any magical creatures in my house, and why my mortal son does and husband have powers" Paige asked the elder.

"How did you orb here without your powers?" Rosie asked

"My husband obviously" Paige said.

"It's nothing to worry about, every 500 years, magic switches from witches to humans for a month, it's something good magic was cursed with 1000s of years ago" Rosie explained.

"You know I'm really getting tired of people or creatures telling me this stuff after I find out the hard way" Paige snapped.

Paige had Rosie orb her back to the manor where she explained the situation.

"Do the twins have powers now?" Coop asked.

"No, they're still witches by blood" Paige answered.

"Well since were stuck with this problem, we might as well pick out some baby names and buy the rest of the needed furniture" Phoebe said.

"Yeah good idea, I'll go dig up the baby book" Piper said leaving the room.

Piper shortly came back into the room and sat down on the couch. The other's except the kids gathered around her either on the couch or behind/ on the sides.

"Any first letters?" Piper asked

"Yes I want to continue the P legacy" Phoebe said.

Piper flipped through the book until she came across the first page of P names for girls.

"Ok how about Paisley?" Prue suggested

"No reminds me of vegetables" Phoebe said.

"How about Pansy" Piper suggested

"No" Coop replied.

"I guess we can rule out Pandora" Piper said.

"How about Patience" Henry suggested

"No I don't think that should be a name" Phoebe said.

"How about Polly?" Paige suggested

"Oh like Polly pocket" Phoebe sarcastically said

"Ok I'll take that as a no, hey how about Parker?" Paige suggested.

"Yeah I like that, what do you think honey?" Phoebe asked Coop.

"I love it, and if it's a boy it still works" Coop agreed.

"Ok now that that's settled what else do you need for the baby?" Piper asked

"Well Coop and I were thinking of buying P.J. a big girl bed and giving Parker P.J.'s crib" Phoebe revealed.

"And we still have P.J.'s newborn baby clothes, and we have plenty of bottles and diapers, and toys" Coop said.

"So I guess we're all set, except a dresser" Phoebe said.

"I got an extra one in the attic" Piper said.

Then there was a knock on the door. Piper answered and found out it was Darryl. Piper and Darryl joined the others in the living room.

"Would one of you like to tell me why my family and I have powers" Darryl asked.

"Every 500 years witches and magical creatures lose their powers for a month and humans get them for a month, nothing we can do to fix it, just be careful" Piper said.

"I should call dad and Elise and warn them they have powers too" Phoebe said taking her cell phone from the table.

"I'll call Billie and let her know she doesn't" Paige said picking up the home phone.

"You and your family are welcome to stay here until this is over, we can have the kids share rooms to make room for you guys" Piper offered.

"Yeah alright, probably would be safer here, I'll be back with the family" Darryl said and left.

"Is it alright if dad and Elise stay here to, they're freaking out" Phoebe asked

"And Billie too, she's scared to be alone and powerless" Paige said

"Yes its fine, so that's 6 rooms, one for Darryl and Sheila, one for Mikey, one for Darryl junior, one dad, one for Billie and one for Elise" Piper counted.

"Henry, I need you to say this spell" Piper said handing Henry a note after wring the spell on it.

"This home is just too small, upon my powers I know call, turn this nine bedroom base into a 15 bedroom place."

Not long after the guests showed up with their needed supplies packed.

"Ok Coop will show you to your rooms" Piper told them.

Once the guests were out of sight Piper said "We really need to install an elevator."

A few hours later once supper was made Piper spoke.

"Ok Sisters you help serve, we will do this by age, Henry junior, P.J., the twins, Melinda, Chris, Wyatt, Darryl junior, Mikey, Billie, then the other adults, kids eat at the table everyone else find a spot."

The adults served the kids and then served themselves. Some of the adults found room at the table and the others ate in the living room. It was very noisy and crazy at the manor that day. Parker still had her powers since she wasn't born yet, so Phoebe couldn't work outside of the manor and had a hard time working at home.

The next day was a bit easier, Paige, Henry, Darryl, Sheila, Elise and Victor went to work, magic camp was closed but Melinda, the twins, and P.J. were still able to go to the daycare at magic school. Piper, Prue, Andy, Coop, Leo, and Billie took care of the house cleaning, and Baby Henry. Phoebe was able to get her advice Column done for that week, and Darryl's sons took the boys, outside to play in the back yard.

The days were pretty much the same routine. Working adults got up early and left for work, the other adults took care of the house, breakfast, and baby Henry. Phoebe made lunch then was off the hook which allowed her to work. After lunch the older kids were outside while the toddlers and baby napped. The rest of the adults all got home by four, which at that point the children were all up and doing a quiet activity. The Adults who had worked took care of the kids while those who took care of them all day got to relax. Phoebe made supper and by 6 Piper went to work at P3. Then Paige, Sheila, Billie, Elise and Phoebe, took care of baths, bedtime stories, and putting the kids to sleep. Leo, Coop, adult Henry, Victor and Darryl took care of cleaning up the house again. Then Piper got back to the manor by one and quietly wen to her room and joined Leo who always waited up for her.

At some points, kids got in trouble or didn't want to go to bed. At times things got very crazy and magical misadventures occurred. Darryl was the most anxious to get rid of his powers after he accidently levitated and knocked a can of paint on his head. His face was orange for two days. However for the most part everything was ok, and no demons attacked, everyone was happy about that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **August (Birthdays, and big news)**

It was a hot day in august, Piper and Paige were running around the manor looking for a small blanket. Leo, Henry, Sheila, Victor, Billie and Elise had taken the kids to the park. Coop and Prue were sitting on chairs beside Coop and Phoebe's bed, helping Phoebe breathe. Phoebe was in great pain and was close to giving birth.

Piper and Paige entered Phoebe's room with a blanket. Paige got into position as Phoebe started pushing. Once Phoebe gave birth to baby Parker, Paige carried the crying newborn infant to the bathroom to wash her up, Piper followed with the blanket.

In the bathroom, Parker cried as Paige rinsed her off in the sink. Afterwards Piper wrapped her up in the soft pink blanket. With Parker in her arms, Piper followed Paige back into Phoebe and Coop's room.

"Here she is, it's a girl" Piper said placing Parker in Phoebe's arms.

"Hi sweet heart, I'm your mommy, welcome to the family" Phoebe whispered to her new daughter.

"I have to warn you though, it's a crazy family" Coop told his new daughter which made everyone laugh.

"That's your daddy. Go say hi" Phoebe said.

Coop took Parker into his arms and smiled at her.

"You are not going to be allowed to date until you're thirty" Coop joked.

"Here's a good question, will P.J. and Parker's cupid side affect their love lives?" Prue asked

"Don't know, I guess we'll find out eventually" Coop replied.

"Can I hold her?" Prue asked.

Coop nodded and placed Parker in Phoebe's arms. Prue smiled and couldn't wait for when it would be her holding her first child. Holding Parker reminded her she had to tell her family something.

"Hey Phoebe, think you can handle the other's meeting the baby now?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded, so Paige took her cell phone from her pocket and texted Henry. Henry texted back saying they were on their way. Piper greeted them at the door. Paige and Phoebe changed the sheets on the bed, and dumped the stained ones in the hamper.

"Ok you can all see the baby now, kids you have to be quiet and gentle with the baby" Piper told them.

Paige was already filming when everyone came in the room. Family adults got to hold Parker first. Then the other adults and Darryl's sons got their turns. P.J. was the first of the children to meet the baby.

"Hi P.J., meet your new baby sister" Phoebe said.

"So what is her full name?" Billie asked

"Well Coop and I decided her name is Parker Elise Halliwell" phoebe announced.

"Awe thanks" Elise thanked.

"Well then, welcome to the family, Parker Elise Halliwell" Prue said.

Suddenly everyone felt weird for a minute. Then in a wave of beautiful light blue light an elder orbed to them.

"I'm pleased to announce magic has been switched back, only mortals who already knew about magic will remember having powers" the elder informed them and orbed out.

Everyone tried using their powers. The mortals couldn't but everyone else could. Prue looked at Andy and mouthed "now?" Andy looked around at everyone and then nodded.

"Can I have your attention please?" Prue asked.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Prue. Paige put the video camera on her.

"Andy and I have an announcement" Prue said then paused.

"We're pregnant" Prue and Andy said together.

The sisters squealed and hugged Prue.

"Hey what am I, chop liver, let me in on this hug" Phoebe said still in bed.

Piper, Paige and Prue crawled on the bed beside Phoebe and included in her in the hug. The children crawled up on the bed on their parents too, however only Wyatt and Chris actually understood what was going on, Melinda, P.J. and the twins just wanted hugs. The guys remained cool and simply patted Andy on the back. Elise, Sheila and Billie joined in on the hugging once everyone was off the bed.

All this noise bothered Parker who started to cry. So the adults kicked out the children.

"So since everything is back to normal, I guess it's time to pack and move back home" Darryl said.

"Well at least stay for the celebration supper" Phoebe said.

"Of course we wouldn't miss it" Sheila said following Darryl out of the room.

Darryl and his family packed up, as well as Elise and Billie. Victor was going to stay another day to help out, so Phoebe and Coop could rest and spend quality time with their new daughter. Piper and Paige made supper, while the others played with children in the living room. Darryl's sons helped out by setting the table. As Paige orbed up to phoebe's room with a tray of food for Phoebe and Coop, the others sat down at the table while Piper served them.

Paige orbed back down and served herself since Piper had already served herself and sat down at the table.

"So Prue, you're really not waiting to do anything huh" piper said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prue asked

"Well it's just, you've been rushing your life, it took me years to go from dating to marriage to motherhood, and it took you seven months" Piper said.

"Piper" Phoebe said shooting her a warning look.

"Well I came back from the dead, I'm just catching up what should have happened during the last 11 years" Prue snapped.

"Ok, ok, I didn't mean to upset you" Piper said.

"Well too late, I'm not very hungry, excuse me" Prue said getting up and walking out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her" Piper said getting up.

Piper knocked on Prue's bedroom door.

"Prue its Piper, can we talk?" Piper asked through the closed door.

From the inside of the room, Prue used her telekinesis power to open the door. Piper came in and sat down beside her on her bed. She noticed Prue was crying so she put her arms around her.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you or anything" Piper said.

"I know, you just gave me a wakeup call to the reality I was trying to stay sleeping in" Prue said sobbing.

"What's wrong, talk to me sis, I'm here for you" Piper said.

"My life was great, I had a job, you and Phoebe, then I died" Prue said then paused.

"I still had so much I wanted, a husband, children, and I have a second chance and I don't know how long I have" Prue continued.

"Prue, no one knows how long they have, I never thought I'd have a great husband and three wonderful children, but I do" Piper said.

"I just want what you, Phoebe and Paige have" Prue said.

"You will, I just don't think you should have rushed into everything" Piper said stroking Prue's stomach.

"You're right, just watching the kids we already have in this house scares the crap out of me, how am I going to handle it" Prue said.

This made them both laugh. Piper wiped the tears off Prue's cheek with her sleeve and hugged her tightly.

"Good news is, in this house, you've got 6 experienced parents and Andy to help you out" Piper stated.

The sister's head back to the kitchen where only Phoebe is left, and feeding Parker. While Piper re heated their meals, Prue sat down beside Phoebe.

"How does it feel, holding your baby for the first time?" Prue asked

"Incredible, one of the best feelings" Phoebe replied.

"Why don't you take over" Phoebe offered holding up Parker's bottle.

Prue nodded and took Parker into her arms. Prue took the bottle from Phoebe and started feeding Parker. Prue knew she couldn't wait until her baby was born.

Since Piper and Paige's birthdays are both in August, Prue and Phoebe insisted on throwing them a small party, two weeks after Parker's birth. It was a simple at home supper party with family and close friends. Around four the guests arrived, and there was an unexpected guest.

"Happy birthday honey" Sam said to his daughter.

"Dad you came" Paige said surprised.

"Yep, but I don't know how long I can stay" Sam warned.

"Just stay as long as you can" Paige said and hugged him.

"Happy birthday sweet heart" Victor told Piper.

"Thanks dad" Piper said and hugged him.

In the living room Wyatt was reading a book to Chris, Melinda and the twins were running around like crazy toddlers hyped up sugar, P.J. was bugging baby Henry by repeatedly poking him, Parker was napping in the play pen, and the adults were on the couch talking.

"How long as Wyatt been reading" Victor asked

"Since March, he learned at school" Leo answered.

"P.J. leave your cousin alone" Coop said picking up P.J. who had finally made Henry start crying out of frustration.

"What do you have against Henry?" Coop asked his daughter

"Yeah, I've noticed she's been bugging him a lot lately" Phoebe stated.

For supper the family had pizza, which the children were messy with as usual. After supper, Prue and Phoebe came into the kitchen with the cake that a 36 candle for Piper and a 32 candle for Paige. They sang as they came in like on all birthdays.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Piper and Paige, happy birthday to you."

The sisters placed the cake on the table in-front of Piper and Paige who blew out their candles. Then the cake was cut and served. The twins had more fun mushing the cake all over their faces. Phoebe put some of the icing on her finger and put it into Parker's mouth. Parker's face lit up at the taste. Phoebe could feel Parker's happiness of tasting the icing, and it made her enjoy the cake even more.

It had been a great day, and the children didn't want to go to bed. After chasing them all over the house, Piper and Leo finally caught the boys and tucked them into bed. The night wasn't all that great, Parker kept crying every 20 minutes, which kept waking up P.J., who wouldn't go back to bed once she was awake. Henry was up a lot as well, he still didn't have a regular sleeping schedule, but usually slept pretty well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **September (School trouble)**

Early on the first day of school in September, Prue was making lunches, while the others were helping their kids get ready. Wyatt was starting the first grade, Chris was starting kindergarten, Melinda, the twins and P.J. we're starting pre-school.

"Girls stay still" Paige said as she and Henry struggled to get sweaters on the twins.

"Hurry up then, we want to go" Tamora said excitedly.

"Henry's crying, I'll take care of him" Paige said.

Meanwhile, Leo was getting the boys ready.

"Daddy I'm dressed" Wyatt informed.

"Me too" Chris said proudly.

"Good job, Wyatt you can brush your own hair, and Chris I will brush your hair" Leo said.

Wyatt brushed his blonde hair, while Leo brushed Chris's brown hair. Meanwhile Piper got Melinda ready.

"You look beautiful, let's brush your hair" Piper told Melinda who was still half asleep.

Piper brought Melinda over to her mirror, and brushed Melinda's long brown hair. Melinda resembled her mother very much. Meanwhile Phoebe was having trouble with P.J.

"Prue Johnna Halliwell, you beam your cupid butt back here, you can't go to pre-school in just your diaper" Phoebe sternly said.

Coop beamed into the room holding almost one month old Parker. Coop helped Phoebe by beaming P.J. back into her room. Phoebe quickly dressed P.J. in her overall dress, with a red t-shirt underneath. P.J. then beamed out as Phoebe reached for her brush.

"You're going to be a handful too, aren't you" Phoebe said to Parker.

Parker smiled at her mom. Phoebe kissed her daughter and husband, then left the room to find P.J. Meanwhile Paige and Henry were still not having luck with the twins.

"Kat honey, I need to brush your hair" Henry said.

"NO, I like it like this" Kat said.

"Honey it looks like you were in a tornado" Henry said.

"So does yours" Paige told Tamora who had laughed at her father's comment.

Finally at 8:30, Piper dropped off the boys at school.

"Bye Wyatt, have a good day, I love you: Piper said and hugged him.

"Bye mom, love you too, see you at recess Chris" Wyatt said then ran to his friends on the playground.

Piper and Chris approached the kindergarten fenced in play area. A familiar teacher spotted them. It was Wyatt's teacher from junior kindergarten.

"Hello Mrs. Halliwell, nice to see you again, who are you dropping off today" the teacher asked.

"My son Christopher Halliwell" Piper informed her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Christopher, I'm your teacher Mrs. Wellington" the teacher introduced herself.

"Hi call me Chris" Chris told her.

"Ok Chris, are you ready to come in" Mrs. Wellington asked.

Chris nodded and hugged Piper. Mrs. Wellington opened the gate and Chris walked in. Piper watched for a moment then left. Meanwhile Coop and Prue dropped off the girls at pre-school.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Grace, who are you dropping off" A lady asked.

"I'm Coop Halliwell, I'm dropping off my daughter P.J." Coop informed.

"I'm his sister in law Prue Halliwell, I'm dropping off my nieces Melinda Halliwell, and twins Tamora and Kat Mitchell, their mothers were busy this morning" Prue informed.

"Ok sign here" Mrs. Grace told them handing them the sign in clip board.

At magic school Leo was about to meet a trouble maker.

"Ok class, my name is Leo Halliwell and I'm your white lighter teacher" Leo introduced himself.

Leo turned to the chalk board behind him, and as he was about to write his name, the chalk board orbed away. Then the class started laughing.

"Ok who did that" Leo asked.

"I did" a boy admitted.

"And you are Rusty Grand right" Leo asked checking his class list.

"Yeah, that's right" the boy confirmed.

"How old are you Rusty?"

"12."

"Oh yes, the age where people think they're cool by causing trouble, well guess what, I live with 8 children, three of which are mine, and another is on the way, you're not going to get to me" Leo stated.

"We'll see" Rusty replied.

During free-time at pre-school, the girls got into the craft supplies. The twins got ahold of tubes of glitter and dumped all the glitter on the floor. Melinda and P.J. pulled out the crayon drawer, and dropped it because the bin was too heavy for them. The sound of crayons and the bin hitting the floor caught Mrs. Grace's attention.

"Ok it's is ok girls, I'm sure it was an accident" Mrs. Grace said.

As Mrs. Grace cleaned up the mess, the girls played in the Indore sandbox. P.J. spotted some dump trucks nearby and took them. Each of the girls filled the dump trucks with sand, and dumped it out on the floor. Another teacher spotted it and came over to them.

"Girls, the sand stays in the sandbox ok" the teacher told them.

When the teacher left, Tamora painted her sister with sand. Kat thought this was funny, so she took a handful of sand and dumped it on her sister's head. The four girls then started throwing sand at each other. This got them a two minute time out.

At school it was time for recess. Wyatt made his way to the kindergarten play area and waved at his brother. Chris was about to open the gate to let Wyatt in, when a teacher stopped him.

"It's ok, he's my brother" Chris told his teacher.

"I know, but I'm sorry Wyatt, first graders are not allowed to play with kindergarteners" Mrs. Wellington said.

"But I want to play with my brother" Wyatt whined.

"You can play with him at home" Mrs. Wellington told him.

Wyatt walked away and sat down against the school wall. He stayed there silently crying until the bell rang. Wyatt had many friends such as Kennedy, Dakota, Rachel, Austin and Carter, but Chris was his best friend as well as his brother.

At magic school, Leo was sitting at his desk, while his students were working. Suddenly Leo's chair orbed away which caused him to fall on the ground.

"Rusty office now" Leo ordered trying to remain calm.

Rusty bowed to the class, then orbed to the office. After a stern look from Leo. The other students immediately got back to work. Leo orbed his chair back and seated himself. He made sure to keep a closer eye on his students.

In first grade Wyatt was at his desk doing English work.

"Wyatt how do you spell orange" Dakota asked in a whisper.

" e" Wyatt said glumly.

"Are you ok Wyatt, you sound sad" Dakota pointed out.

"I'm sad, I'm not allowed to play with Chris."

"Why not?"

"His teacher said no" Wyatt answered.

"You should tell your parents" Dakota stated.

"Yeah you're right" Wyatt agreed.

Wyatt raised his hand and asked for permission to use the bathroom. In the bathroom, after making sure he was alone, Wyatt orbed to the manor.

"Wyatt honey, why are you not at school" Prue asked.

"Is mommy home, I need to talk to her" Wyatt said.

"She's in the kitchen" Prue informed him.

Wyatt found Piper sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Mom, I need to talk to you, it won't take long" Wyatt said.

"Did anyone see you orb here" Piper asked.

"No."

"Ok have a seat" Piper said.

"Chris's teacher said I'm not allowed to play with him, because I'm in grade one now" Wyatt explained.

"Tell you what, I'll talk with your principal tomorrow, and see what I can do" Piper offered.

Wyatt nodded, hugged his mom, and then orbed back to school. Meanwhile at pre-school the girls were painting.

"I want to be that color" Kat told Tamora pointing to her picture.

Tamora lifted her paintbrush that was soaking with green paint, and painted Kat's face.

"There you go, now do me, this one" Tamora said pointing to the blue paint.

Kat dumped the blue paint into her hands, then used them to paint Tamora's arms.

"My turn, this one" Melinda said.

Tamora dumped the purple paint in her hands and painted Melinda's face and arms. P.J. then dumped the pink paint into her own hands and painted her own face and arms and parts of her hair. Only then did Mrs. Grace notice the girls painting on each other.

"Oh no, no girls, ok let's get you girls washed up" Mrs. Grace said while taking away their paint brushes.

Mrs. Grace washed up the girls in the bathroom. Afterwards the girls got another time out. The teachers were starting to figure out the girls were not just innocent two year olds, and that they were instead just trouble makers.

At the end of the day, when Phoebe, Paige and Piper picked up the girls from pre-school, the girls were very dirty.

"Wow what happen to you" Piper asked Melinda who was covered in sand and stickers.

"I don't know" Melinda lied.

"P.J. why is there blue paint in your hair" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"Don't know" P.J. lied.

"And why do you two have play do in your hair and stickers all over your clothes" Paige asked the twins.

"We didn't do it" The twins lied.

"I don't believe that" Paige responded.

The next day after dropping off Wyatt and Chris at school, Piper and Leo walked into the school office to talk with the principal, while Paige covered for Leo at magic school. They entered the principal's office and seated themselves.

"Principal George, my husband and I want to talk to you about our sons not being allowed to play together" Piper explained.

"Yes, that would be six year old Wyatt and almost 5 year old Chris right" George said.

"That's right" Leo said.

"We understand the rule, not allowing Children to play with kindergarteners once they reach grade 1, but we would like it if our boys could play together" Piper said.

"Maybe we can have an exception since they're brothers" Leo added.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell, but there are many kindergarteners with older siblings, if we let your boys play together the other will want the same with their older siblings" George stated.

"Well how about if Chris plays with Wyatt on the playground" Leo suggested

"Mr. Halliwell, are you really suggesting we let your four year old son play on the playground where there is no fence to stop him from running away, and not many teachers supervising" George said.

"Well Wyatt can protect his brother" Leo stated.

"So you're going to leave your sons safety in the hands of a 6 year old" George asked.

Piper swung her hands forward and froze the principal.

"Ok we sound like bad parents, we can't tell him Wyatt has an orb shield that can protect Chris" Piper pointed out.

"You're right, any other ideas" Leo asked.

"How about we take the boys out for recess and lunch, that way they can play together" Piper suggested.

"Good idea" Leo agreed.

Piper took a deep breath then unfroze the principal.

"Ok you're right, stupid idea, here's a good idea, I'm willing to take my sons out for lunch and recess every day and bring them back on time" Piper stated.

"If that's what you want, although you would be preventing the boys from socializing and making friends with other children" George pointed out.

"They can do that during free time" Piper stated and walked out of the office.

"Looks like we're done here, thank you for your time" Leo said then followed Piper out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **October (Birthdays and a Halloween of animals.)**

It was October, and also Chris's fifth birthday. Since Prue's birthday was three days before Halloween, she was celebrating on the same day as Chris. Prue's aging process had been caught up by the Elders, so it was like she had never died. This meant she was celebrating her 39th birthday. The funny thing was if her aging had been stopped, she would have only be celebrating her 31st birthday, which would had made her the youngest of her sisters instead of the oldest.

It was a magic free party, Chris had some new friends from kindergarten coming, Darryl and his family, and Billie and Elise were coming for Prue. Victor was obviously coming for both of them. Andy had even been given the day off, so he could celebrate with Prue. Chris greeted all his friends as they came in.

"Hi Zack, hi Elliott, hi Becky, hi Zoey, hi Walker, Hi Tommy, Hi Lily."

"Happy birthday sweet heart" Victor said and hugged his daughter.

"Happy birthday" Billie told Prue.

"Hi Billie" Chris said as Billie entered the living room.

"Hi buddy, happy birthday" Billie said and hugged Chris.

"I'm five now" Chris told her.

"Yeah I know, you're a big boy now" Billie said.

Chris nodded and went back to playing with his friends.

"Hey Chris come with me, I found chocolate cake" Lily told him.

Chris and Lily snuck into the kitchen and was about to eat the cake, which was on the table, when an arm stopped their arms.

"Not so fast you two, this cake is for after supper" Piper said and let go of their arms.

The kids walked away and Piper put the cake in the fridge. Back in the living room, Billie and Prue were talking.

"So are you and Andy going to get an ultra sound to find out the gender of your baby" Billie asked.

"Not sure yet, Andy wants too, but I don't see the point since it will probably be a girl" Prue replied.

"Have you thought of any names" Billie asked.

"A few, we want to continue the P legacy" Andy answered.

"Have you decided who will be her middle name" Billie asked.

"We were thinking of Angle instead of someone close to us" Prue said.

"Hey Chris look at the camera, say hi" Leo said.

"Hi dad" Chris said.

"So what's going on today" Leo asked.

"My birthday party, I'm five now" Chris replied.

"Who else's party is this?"

"Auntie Prue" Chris answered.

After a great meal of homemade shepherd's pie, it was time for the cake. Piper and Leo came into the kitchen holding the cake that had a 5 shaped candle and a 39 shaped candle.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Chris and Prue, happy birthday to you."

Piper and Leo placed the cake in front of Prue and Chris and they blew out there candles. Prue was happy to finally be celebrating a birthday again.

It was the night before Halloween, everyone had a costume except Wyatt. He knew he wanted to be a tiger, but he hadn't found a good costume. He was out of time, so he decided to turn to magic.

The adults were going out that night, Billie was going to babysit. So when the parents left after Billie arrived, Wyatt snuck out of bed. After making sure Chris was fast asleep, Wyatt orbed to the attic.

In the attic, Wyatt opened the book of shadows and flipped through the pages. He came across an animal spell. Wyatt casted the spell but nothing happened. Wyatt looked for another spell, but was unable to find another one, so he went back to bed.

When the adults got home, they were so tired that they went straight to bed. They didn't notice animal sounds coming from the kid's rooms.

The next morning, a scream came from Phoebe and Coop's room. The other adults rushed in and found Phoebe holding a cute puppy, with her mouth wide open. Coop looked like he was going to faint.

"Phoebe, why is there a puppy in my house" Piper asked.

"This is not a puppy, it's Parker" Phoebe said.

"Ok Phoebe, I think you should go back to bed" Prue said.

"I'm not crazy, this puppy was in Parker's crib and her collar says Parker" Phoebe stated.

Paige giggled then orbed out to check on baby Henry. A few seconds later Paige orbed back holding a small brown rabbit.

"Ok Phoebe's not crazy" Paige said.

Leo checked the collar around the rabbit's neck. Sure enough Henry was written on it. Suddenly a pig orbed in, Piper checked the collar around the pig's neck.

"It's Chris" piper informed the others.

The adults checked on the other children. Melinda was a chicken, P.J. was a pony, and the twins were both cats. Everyone met up in the living room facing a kangaroo.

"I'm guessing this is Billie" adult Henry said.

"Yeah it's her" Coop said checking the collar.

"I think I found someone who knows what happened" Leo said pushing a still human Wyatt in front of him.

"I needed a tiger costume, so I did a spell from the book" Wyatt explained.

"The book? You mean the book of shadows, oh WYATT" Piper said.

Wyatt nodded and Piper looked like she was going to blow.

"OK Piper calm down, he's only six" Leo said.

"Calm down! My son is a pig, my daughter is a chicken, the babysitter's a kangaroo, my house is full of animals, animals who are supposed to be human children, and you want me to calm down?" Piper shouted.

"We can fix this, Wyatt will show us what spell he used" Leo stated.

"Piper, maybe you should go find some demons to blow up, to let of some steam" Prue suggested.

Piper took Prue's suggestion, the guys kept an eye on the animals, everyone else went to the attic with Wyatt. Wyatt found the spell he had used in the book of shadows and showed Phoebe.

"I see what you did wrong, you were supposed to say the spell in front of a mirror, and since everyone but you are animals, I'm guessing you missed that step" Phoebe explained.

"Not to mention this spell is to turn into real animals, like if you need to search for something by smell, you could turn into a dog" Paige added.

"It's not going to be easy to reverse it, this potion will take a while, and the animals, I mean children need to drink it" Prue stated.

In the kitchen Prue and Phoebe began making the potion, meanwhile Paige went to the pet shop to buy food and a cage for Henry the rabbit, a stall for P.J. and a pen for the other animals except the kangaroo. Once she was back at home, Paige helped the guys collect the animals and put them in the cage, pen or stall.

Meanwhile Piper was blowing up garbage bins behind P3.

"The one day demons are useful is the day they aren't around" Piper mumbled as she blew up a garbage bin.

"Chris is a pig" garbage bin blew up.

"Melinda is a chicken" garbage bin blew up.

"Paige has twin cats" garbage bin blew up.

"Paige's son is a rabbit" garbage bin blew up.

"Phoebe's baby is a puppy" garbage bin blew up.

"P.J. is a horse for god's sake" Gate blew up.

Piper looked around, only the club was left. Piper just blew up the next thing she saw, which turned out to be Leo. After a second Leo orbed back.

"I see you still need some time" Leo said.

"No I'm fine, how is it going at home" piper asked as calmly as she could.

"Fine, Phoebe and Prue are almost done the potion" Leo informed.

"Hey Leo, Melin… no it was P.J., wait no it was… um…oh for god's sake, the kangaroo knocked the potion on the floor" Paige said after orbing to them.

"That would be Billie" Piper shouted then blew up Leo again.

Leo orbed back, then orbed to the manor with Paige, leaving Piper behind.

"Henry what happened, you were supposed to tie Billie outside" Leo stated.

"She punched me when I tried" Henry said and moved his hand to reveal his black eye.

"Leo put his hand in front of Henry's eye and healed it. Leo then met up with Prue and Phoebe in the kitchen.

"We can fix this, Paige go buy any missing ingredients, and someone tie up Billie" Leo instructed.

Phoebe wrestled with Billie the kangaroo and won. Outside Billie unsuccessfully tried to get loose by punching the ropes restraining her. Paige gathered the ingredients then orbed back to Prue. Piper stayed at P3 with no way to get home, because she had blown up her car when it wouldn't start, and everyone with white lighter or cupid blood was busy or an animal.

"It's almost four thirty, better call Darryl and tell him we can't make it to his party" Phoebe said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Darryl its Phoebe, it doesn't look like we're going to be able to come to your party, we're having some animal problems here" Phoebe explained.

"Ok, if you can't make it, I'll see you at P.J.'s birthday party" Darryl said then hung up.

"Hey a pony party sounds good for a two year olds birthday" Phoebe randomly stated.

"Yeah, as long as the birthday girl isn't a pony" Prue pointed out.

By 8 the potion was ready. When the children and Billie were let loose, they made a run for it. The humans chased them all over the manor. Parker the puppy, Henry the rabbit and Melinda the chicken were easy to catch. The twin cats were sneaky but easily caught. However Chris the pig, P.J. the pony and Billie the kangaroo, proved to be a challenge.

While Leo, Prue, Coop and Andy chased the pig, pony and kangaroo, Phoebe, Paige adult Henry and Wyatt got the captured animals to drink the potion. After a minute Parker, baby Henry, the twins and Melinda were back to normal. After 20 minutes of being chased and then finally captured, Chris, P.J. and Billie turned back to normal.

After a nice human meal, the kids were tired and went straight to bed, as did the adults. Piper paid Billie for babysitting and went to bed with Leo after Billie headed home. Piper was sure she did not want a pet, at least until all the children were in college.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **November (Phoebe's birthday demon)**

November came as did P.J.'s second birthday. P.J. had some friends from pre-school coming. Once all the guests had arrived, Phoebe and Coop came down the stairs holding P.J.'s hands.

"Here come the birthday girl, little Prue Johnna" Phoebe said.

P.J. ran to her friends without even acknowledging her family. Phoebe took Parker from her crib and placed her on her lap after sitting down on the couch beside Coop and Piper. In the middle of a conversation, Phoebe suddenly got a premonition.

In the premonition, the family was at a party at the manor, however everyone wasn't dressed as they were during this party. Piper wished her a happy birthday, then suddenly a demon shimmered in. Paige quickly orbed away the mortals and children, Piper's powers weren't working with this demon. After a close up of the demons face, Phoebe's premonition ended.

"Are you ok" Prue asked pretending not to know what had happened since there were mortals around who didn't know about magic.

"Yeah, Parker kicked me in a bruise, I'm fine it happens" Phoebe lied.

Piper swung her hands forward and froze the mortals, and then unfroze Leo and Coop.

"OK what really happened" Piper asked.

"I think it was my birthday, and we were having a party here, then a demon shimmered in, Piper your powers don't work on him" Phoebe explained.

"Did you see the demon" Prue asked.

"Yes, but it can wait until after my daughter's party" Phoebe stated.

Piper nodded then unfroze the room. It was hard for them to pretend nothing was wrong. Parker started crying due to needing a change so Phoebe excused herself and carried Parker to the bathroom. Prue went with her to help out and also because she didn't want Phoebe alone, in case it was really this party when the demon attacked.

"I'm sure it wasn't this party" Phoebe told Prue as she changed Parker's diaper.

"How do you know" Prue asked.

"We weren't wearing the same clothes as we are now, and because Piper wished me a happy birthday."

"Ok so you know, still he might show up today anyways, any idea who he was?"

"He seems familiar, but I don't know why or from where."

"Maybe we should end this party now" Prue suggested.

"Prue, there are five witches, four of which are charmed ones, three white lighters with full power, and two children with orb shields, I think we'll be ok" Phoebe stated.

Phoebe sat back down with Parker and Prue in the living room. P.J. walked up to Phoebe holding a book.

"Mommy, can you read this to me" P.J. asked.

Prue took Parker from Phoebe and Phoebe placed P.J. on her lap and opened the book.

"There once lived a little girl who lived in a big manor with her two older sisters and grandmother. The little girl was scared of the dark and hated night time. The little girl begged her sisters to sleep with her but they didn't want to. The sisters told her not to be scared. When the little girl was sleeping she had a bad dream and woke up. She saw a guy dressed in black standing over her" Phoebe read.

Suddenly Phoebe stopped reading and gasped at the picture of the guy dressed in black.

"Piper are you cold, I feel a little frozen" Phoebe hinted at Piper who understood and froze the mortals.

"This is the demon" Phoebe said holding up the book.

"I remember him, I made this story up when I was little, around 6 or 7. Guys, I was the little girl, you were the older sisters Piper, Prue, grams was the grandmother, and this was the manor" Phoebe revealed.

"You're right, I remember it too, you screamed, and Piper and I ran into the room to save you, once we were there the demon left, like he was scared of the three of us, then grams came and convinced us it was just a dream" Prue recalled.

"He must have known you were the charmed ones, he must have gone after you Phoebe because you were the youngest, he must have left when you two came, he must have not known you didn't have your powers anymore." Leo informed.

"How can that be, I thought the demons didn't know about us until we got our powers back in 1998. I was at least 11 or 12 when the guy came for Phoebe that was a long time after our powers were binded" Prue stated.

"He must have read a prophecy, before your powers were binded" Leo stated.

For the rest of the party, Phoebe spent most of the time with her daughters and husband, she looked worried. Supper came and pizza was served, then it was time for the cake. Phoebe and Coop came into the kitchen holding the cake that had a lighten 2 shaped candle.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear P.J., happy birthday to you."

After the guests had left at the end of P.J.'s birthday, Victor and Billie stayed to keep an eye on the children while the adults went to the book of shadows. Phoebe found the demon in the book.

"His name is Zoltan, he is a upper level demon whose job is to break all power of three, he does this by killing off the youngest of three witch siblings before he or she turns 13, or else it will be too late to stop the power of three" Phoebe read.

"Why 13" Piper asked.

"13 is the age where most witches complete their training of using their powers and magic in general, including potions, spells, demons" Leo explained.

"Ok so he's not after Phoebe or Paige, not baby Henry since he's mortal, oh no he must be after Melinda, she's the youngest and has two brothers which makes her a third sibling" Prue realized.

"Wow, it never came to mind, if my children could inherit the power of three" Piper stated.

"Good news is, her orb shields might work against him" Leo said.

"Why would he come on Phoebe's birthday though?" Prue asked.

"Probably just a coincidence" Phoebe said.

"Or maybe he wants to pay Phoebe back, by ruining her birthday, says here he's also revengeful" Leo said.

"Also if I remember correctly, it was your birthday the last time he showed up Phoebe" Prue recalled.

That night no one could sleep. Phoebe's birthday was in three days, and no one knew how to vanquish this demon. Piper was up all night tossing and turning, she was so worried she had the boys and Melinda sleep with her and Leo. The three of them were fast asleep, but Piper was trying to figure out a way to defeat the demon.

Piper looked at Wyatt, her loving and caring son who was so brave, mischievous, protective, loyal and dramatic. He looked like Leo but was similar to Piper in personality. Wyatt was very powerful, a quick learner, and loved to practice his magic. He would make a great leader as a charmed one.

Piper then looked over at Chris, her caring yet revengeful son, who was so energetic, enthusiastic, and playful. He was very powerful as well, he would be great at demon hunting and vanquishing. Chris had Leo's eyes, but Piper's hair colour. Chris was very sarcastic and dramatic like Piper, and was stubborn and hard headed. He was wise and careful like Leo.

Piper looked at Melinda, her sweet, caring, playful and mischievous daughter. She didn't use her powers often except her orbing power. She looked so innocent but was a trouble maker in the inside. She was gentle and sensitive, easily excited and very energetic. She was just like Piper in terms of looks and personality. There was no denying she was her child. Piper couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her.

Phoebe and Coop also had their daughter sleep with them that night. Phoebe looked at P.J., her smart, sneaky, mischievous, playful and stubborn daughter. P.J. was like Phoebe in personality, although she looked like Coop in terms of appearance. P.J. even snored like her father, which Phoebe found funny. Phoebe was so thrilled when she had P.J., who was the little girl she had foreseen years ago.

Phoebe then looked over at Parker, who was sound asleep in her crib. Parker was already starting to look more like Phoebe every day. Phoebe found it hard to believe it had already been three months since Parker was born.

In Paige's room, Henry and the twins were fast asleep, but Paige was not. Paige looked at her twins, Tamora and Kat were identical in every way. They were both sneaky, stubborn, mischievous, playful, secretive, smart and they laughed at everything. Paige still didn't know where the twins got their red hair, but it made them look so cute. In terms of appearance, the twins resembled both of their parents very much. In terms of personality, they were definitely like Paige.

Since she was unable to sleep, Paige got up and checked on Henry Junior. He looked so cute sleeping like a baby in his crib. Henry was sweet and playful. He was adventures like his father and his mother. Even though Henry was their adopted son and didn't look like either of them, he resembled them in personality.

Suddenly early the next morning Piper jumped up in bed. Leo woke up as well as the children.

"I got it, the book said only the next power of 3 could vanquish the demon that means Wyatt, Chris and Melinda have to vanquish him" Piper stated.

"You're right, but how are we going to get a 6, 5 and two year old to vanquish a demon together" Leo asked.

"We start teaching them a spell right now" Piper said.

"Piper, it's a school day" Leo reminded her.

"Ok so first thing after school, spell school starts" Piper decided.

Just like Piper said, once the children were home from school, Piper and Leo brought them in the attic to teach them the spell.

"Ok children the spell goes: We three siblings stand side by side, allowing our power to be our guide, we are charmed ones, the power of three, and the power of three will set us free" Piper informed.

"Ok now repeat after me, we three siblings" Leo said

"We three siblings" the kids repeated.

"Stand side by side" Leo said.

"Stand side by side" the kids repeated.

"Allowing our power"

"Allowing our power"

"To be our guide"

"To be our guide"

"We are charmed ones"

"We are charmed ones"

"The power of three"

"The power of three"

"And the power of three"

"And the power of three"

"Will set us free"

"Will set us free."

"Good job, ok now let's say more at once, repeat after me" Piper instructed.

"We three siblings stand side by side"

"We three siblings stand side by side"

"Allowing our power to be our guide"

"Allowing our power to be our guide"

"We are charmed ones, the power of three"

"We are charmed ones, the power of three"

"And the power of three will set us free"

"And the power of three will set us free."

"Great job guys, are all so smart" Piper said and gave them a hug.

The next two days were spent by practicing the spell. By the morning of Phoebe's 34th birthday, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were ready to say the spell. The adults except Piper and Leo took the other kids out of the house while, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda stayed in the Living Room pretending to be alone and just colouring, but really Piper and Leo were under a cloaking spell.

When the demon shimmered in and started towards Melinda, Wyatt and Chris took her hands.

"OK Melinda say the spell with us" Wyatt reminded her.

"We three siblings stand side by side, allowing our power to be our guide, we are charmed ones, the power of three, and the power of three will set us free."

The demon screamed then burst into flames. When the flames disappeared there was nothing left of the demon. Leo reversed the cloaking spell, and he and Piper ran to their children and gave them the biggest hugs. Leo had even video tapped it, how could he not video to their first power of three demon? Piper and Leo had never felt so proud of their three wonderful children, the next charmed ones.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **December (A** **Wiccaning** **and Christmas)**

It was early on a December morning, Phoebe and Coop were dressing Parker in a beautiful white dress. It was Parker's wiccaning day, and Piper was summoning grams. Everyone gathered in the attic in order. Prue and Andy, then Piper and Leo with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda standing in front of them. Then Phoebe holding Parker, Coop beside her with P.J. in front of him. Then Paige holding Henry JR with adult Henry beside her and the twins in front of them.

Grams stood in front of them, she opened the book of shadows and began the wiccaning.

"I call forth from time and space, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mother's daughters, sister's friends, our family's spirt without end. To gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace."

The matriarchs appeared in spirt form behind grams, who turned around to face them.

"Another Halliwell has been born" Grams informed them.

Grams turned around and singled Phoebe to give her Parker. Once she was holding Parker grams faced the spirts again with Parker.

"We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Parker Elise Halliwell. Blessed be" grams said.

"Blessed be" the spirts said.

"Blessed be' the alive adults said.

"Blessed be" the children said.

The spirts then disappeared, then grams followed after waving good bye. The family then left the attic and decided to go out for lunch to celebrate. Prue who was then five months pregnant got excited when she thought about when her daughter would have her wiccaning.

A few days later, it was time to have photos taken with Santa. The boys got dressed and brushed their hair on their own, but Leo had to help them with their teeth still. Piper dressed Melinda in a really cute red dress with a white bow tied on the back. Piper decided to leave Melinda's long brown hair down. Piper then brushed Melinda's teeth.

Coop dressed P.J. in a cute green dress that had a Christmas tree design on it, white nylons and black dress shoes. Coop put P.J.'s long dark brown hair into two ponytails on the side. Phoebe took care of Parker but didn't dress her up since Parker wasn't having a picture taken. It was a Halliwell tradition to only start pictures with Santa at age two. Billie was going to babysit Parker and baby Henry.

Paige dressed Tamora in a jean overall dress that had a teddy bear design on it, white nylons and purple dress shoes. Kat was dressed the same by Henry except her shoes were pink, Paige and Henry still colour coded the twins. The twin's hair was two braids on the sides. Paige wanted them to get a haircut, but Henry loved their long hair.

Once Billie arrived, the family got into cars. Once they arrived at the mall, they had to stand in a very long lone of eager children and their parents. After what seemed to be an hour of wait, it was finally Wyatt, Chris and Melinda's turn. They walked up to Santa, Wyatt sat on Santa's lap on the right side, Chris on the left side and Melinda on Wyatt's lap.

"Ho ho ho, hello what are your names" Santa asked.

"I'm Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, this is Chris and our sister Melinda" Wyatt informed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, how old are you all?" Santa asked.

"I'll be seven in two months" Wyatt replied.

"I just turned five" Chris answered.

"I'm two" Melinda told him.

"Wyatt what would you like for Christmas?"

"A scooter, a water gun, race cars and a cowboy blanket" Wyatt informed him.

"What about you Chris?"

"I would like a water gun too, play doe, a fire truck, a monster book and markers" Chris said.

"And what would you like for Christmas Melinda?"

"Barbie dolls, Dora movies and a doll house" Melinda replied.

"Well I'll see what I can do, look at the camera and smile" Santa said.

The kids looked at the camera smiled then joined their parents outside the line.

Next the twins ran up to sat and sat on his lap.

"Ho ho ho, hello what are your names" Santa asked.

"I'm Tamora."

"and I'm Kat."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, are you twins?" Santa asked.

"Yes" the twins said and smiled.

"And how old are you?"

"We're two and a half" Kat informed him.

"Tamora what would you like for Christmas?"

"A pony, my powers, a car and a computer" Tamora informed him.

"What about you Kat?"

"I would like the same things" Tamora said.

"You two like to dream big, I'll see what I can do, look at the camera and smile" Santa said.

The twins looked at the camera smiled then joined their parents outside the line. Henry was videotaping everything.

Next P.J. got to sit on Santas lap.

"Ho ho ho, hello what is your name" Santa asked.

"P.J." "Well it's very nice to meet you, how old are you" Santa asked. "Two" P.J. Informed him.

"P.J. what would you like for Christmas?"

"A Barbie" P.J informed him. "I'll see what I can do, look at the camera and smile" Santa said.

P.J. looked at the camera smiled then joined her parents outside the line.

The adults waited around until an elf approached them with the photos. The adults paid for them then everyone went back to the manor. Piper was relieved the elves didn't need the charmed ones this year. At manor everyone decided to have family photos taken, so Parker and Henry Junior were dressed up.

The order was" Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, then Piper Leo and the boys, then Piper Leo and Wyatt, then Piper Leo and Chris, then Piper Leo and Melinda, Then Piper and Leo. Then it was Piper and Wyatt, Piper and Chris, Piper and Melinda, then Piper and three children. Then Leo and Wyatt, then Leo and Chris, then Leo and Melinda, then Leo and the three children.

Then it was Phoebe, Coop, P.J. and Parker, then Phoebe Coop and P.J., then Phoebe Coop and Parker, then Phoebe and Coop. Then it was Phoebe and P.J., then Phoebe and Parker, then Phoebe and both girls. Then it was Coop and P.J., then Coop and Parker then Coop and both girls. The same with Paige and her family. Then it was Prue and Andy.

Then it was Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Then Prue and Piper, then Prue and Phoebe, then Prue with Paige. Then it was Piper and Phoebe, then Piper and Paige. Then it was Phoebe and Paige. Then one picture of Andy, Leo, Coop and Henry together.

Then it was Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, Wyatt and Chris, Wyatt and Melinda. Then it was Chris with Melinda. Then it was the twins and Henry Jr., then just the twins, then Tamora with Henry Jr., then Kat and Henry Jr. Then it was P.J. and Parker.

Then there was one of all the children together. Then a picture of everyone except Billie, and one with everyone including Billie. They didn't bother with Aunts and nieces or other pictures like that.

Christmas Eve came again. Like every year, grams and Patty were summoned to spend Christmas with them. Leo turned on the video camera, while the adults talked and the children played. At seven the children got to open their special Christmas Pajamas and put them on. Then Christmas carols came on and hot chocolate or chocolate milk was served.

"Mommy put on the song I learned at school" Chris said.

Piper put on frosty the snowman and Chris sang along and danced.

"Frosty the snowman was a happy jolly soul" Chris sang.

"And that was the amazing singing of Chris Halliwell, thank you Chris for filling our ears with great sound" Prue said sounding like an announcer once Chris was done.

Not long after the children passed out, so the parents put them to bed and went to bed themselves.

"So when do you think they are going to wake up" Patty asked.

"I'm guessing 5" Grams answered.

"I'm going with 5:30" Patty said.

"We'll see who wins" Grams said.

"So do you think the girls are going to figure out how powerful and dangerous they are as the power of four?" Patty asked.

"Yes, they haven't had a reason to use their full powers, so they haven't realized it yet, the power of four never existed before, their powers are stronger now" Grams said.

It was true, with one wave of Piper's hand the whole world could freeze, or she could make a volcano erupt with her other power. Prue would easily be able to move a car or building. Phoebe would be able to levitate above the clouds, and feel everyone's emotions, even if they're not close to her. Paige would be able to orb whole buildings, heal any wound no matter how deep or bad, and she would be able to protect an entire city with her orb shield.

At 5:15, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda orbed down to the Living Room and P.J. beamed down. 6 tired parents came down the stairs followed by Andy and Prue who were holding baby Henry and Parker. The twins followed. Neither Grams or Patty won the bet.

Leo turned the video camera back on and recorded the children opening their presents. The children loved their gifts and had huge smiles on their faces. After present opening, Piper made pancakes, French toast, waffles, bacon and eggs for breakfast. The children ate as fast as they could because they wanted to go play in the snow. After they ate, the adults helped the children into their snow clothes and went outside with them.

The family had a great time in the snow. The built snowman and snow forts, and had a very unfair magic snowball fight. Everyone was laughing and smiling. It had turned out to be a very good Christmas.


End file.
